Érotisme
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Erotismo, sensualidad, sexo... los protegidos de Ganimedes tienen una peculiar apreciación de la vida y del sexo en ella. Un atisbo íntimo de sus amores y desamores entre las sábanas, cada uno enmarcado por un sentido...
1. Érotisme: Toucher

** N de la A. **Conmemorando el onomástico de los caballeros nacidos bajo el signo de Acuario, esta es una colección de oneshots dedicados a ellos... y a su forma de ver la vida... y el sexo. Cada episodio está basado en uno de los sentidos: tacto, gusto, oido, vista, olfato y por último, intuición.

.

.

**Summary:** Dègel sabe que la vorágine pasional a la que le ha arrastrado Kardia no es fortuita, se trata de un descubrimiento negado desde mucho tiempo atrás y que se resume en la transparencia de sus encuentros arrojados.

.

.

.

**ÉROTISME: TOUCHER**

(fr. Erotismo, tacto, sentido del.)

.

.

_Sólo el latido al unísono del sexo y del corazón puede crear el éxtasis_.

Anaïs Nin.

.

.

Para IGR, _manifestation de l'amour…_

_._

_._

_._

La visión de su propia sexualidad, sexualidad profunda, causaba estragos en su mente, porque todo lo que hasta entonces conocía del tema había quedado superado, catapultado, hacia límites insospechados. Relaciones cercanas y necesarias, obligatorias, desde que tenían quince años, habían quedado atados a un mismo destino: la senda de los guerreros de Atenea. Kardia era su _parabatai_, su igual.

¿Igual?

No, no eran iguales, técnicamente no, pero sí era su compañero de armas. No iba a negar que el influjo del cretense le provocaba la más absoluta desmesura, ya no tenía caso negarlo ni ocultarlo, ni nada.

Kardia por su parte había considerado muchas veces la posibilidad de… agarrarle el culo, ese fue su primer pensamiento cuando lo vio de pie, airado, enojado porque le había, literal, ladrado, que no necesitaba una nana, mucho menos una como esa que apenas se levantó de la cama, le instó a que regresara, contrario a la voluntad de Acuario, le habían hecho responsable de su salud y en resumen, de su vida. Así que pensó en que a pesar de lo nefasto que era aquel mozo con cara de ángel, cuyo nombre era Dègel, quería agarrar ese culo bien formado, firme, a sus quince años, estaba bien hecho…

Kardia era así, exudaba sensualidad, sexo… y tal como se lo reclamaba su compañero: todo con él acababa en alguna referencia obscena.

El recuento de los días, de las semanas, los meses, y luego los años, pasaron para los dos, guardando lo que en su interior los dos sabían que había surgido. Entre juegos, entre bromas pesadas, enojos… Dègel Aesgir de Ketill se acostumbraba demasiado cómodamente a él… estaba tan acostumbrado, tanto… que se le olvido todo lo que debió ser y no fue, se le olvido.

Muchos años después, Sage mismo le diría a Kardia, que los problemas entre ellos dos… eran culpa de aquel quién le enseñó las emociones… pero que no le enseñó a controlarlas. Sería muy tarde…

A veces Kardia se desgañitaba cuando Dègel lo reprendía o trataba de ponerle un límite… y él otro lo ignoraba, como cuando insistía en que le mostrara el tatuaje de la casa de Ganimedes… el que ocultaba celosamente en su cuerpo. Por supuesto al cretense le daba lo mismo, con menos de un año de conocerlo, ya le había visto todo… t-o-d-o. El griego no tenía empacho en andar desnudo por su templo, en nadar en el mar así, sin nada…

—¡Por todos los dioses! Kardia… ¿Te vas a meter así al mar? —exclamó el normando bajando la vista cuando el otro muy carnaválicamente se desprendió de la ropa.

—Pues claro, ¿no esperarás que me meta a nadar con ropa o sí? —Contestó con bastante naturalidad—, vamos como si no me hubieras visto ya…

—He visto más de lo que desearía…

Luego corrió por la playa, con su cabello desordenado cayendo por su espalda, nada le importaba a ese griego del carajo, nada, ni siquiera le importaba pasear su espléndido cuerpo delante de él, que en silencio, se debatía entre mirar o no mirar… y miró… y se escandalizó…

—Joder, Kardia… ¿Cómo coño es que tienes las nalgas bronceadas igual que el resto del cuerpo? —se preguntó arqueando una ceja bífida, y la respuesta sólo podía ser… que se bañaba en el mar desnudo y que a saber en dónde se tendía, como mantel, a dorarse al sol… desnudo.

A lo largo del tiempo se dio cuenta de algo: que Kardia era de los que necesitaban tocar, que pasara lo que pasara estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, y eso era lo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Contrario a él, Dègel era muy celoso con su espacio personal… y el griego no respetaba nada, ni su espacio, ni su _thòlos_, ¡ni a él!

Lo tocaba… se acercaba… estaba ahí… había invadido todo, se había instalado sin su permiso… y él lo había permitido… porque le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

Y cuando Kardia dejó de parecer un efebo, porque en sus primeros años, el moreno era más menudo y más bajo que el normando, finalmente alcanzó su estatura definitiva y la masa muscular adecuada… el hijo de Ganimedes se permitió analizarlo apreciativamente: unos centímetros más alto que él, más musculoso eso sí…

"_Se llenó de bolas… ¿En qué momento?_", pensó con cierto tono guarro.

Avanzó, fue avanzando, ganando terreno… y él lo dejó. Nunca fue tan consciente de ello hasta que viajó una primavera, la última, a Bluegard.

—¡Otra vez te vas, te largas a ese lugar hasta el culo del mundo! —bramó el cretense.

—Ya lo sabes, no es la primera vez, ¿a qué viene el drama? —mientras seguía acomodando las cosas que se llevaría para el largo viaje.

—¿Qué tanto vas a ver allá? ¿Nieve?

—No te importa.

—¡Ah! Ya sé… ¿No será que tienes algún _eromenoi_, escondido entre la nieve? ¿No será que vas a pasear tu divino trasero allá buscando calentar el cuerpo de alguien más…?

Un puñetazo fuerte y bien acomodado en el rostro le hizo callar, se llevó la mano al rostro que se amorataba.

—Tengo razón… ¿Verdad?

—Tú no sabes nada…

—¿Es tu amiguito ese… el de Bluegard? —Interrogó con un mohín de molestia—, vamos Dègel… ¿El amor de tu infancia? —le dijo con crueldad.

—No te atrevas Kardia… además, ¿a ti que te importa?

—Me dejas aquí aventado y te largas a tener unas vacaciones de romance…

Se quedó boquiabierto… hasta ese momento, con una claridad inaudita, notaba que se resumía a eso: a los celos del griego. Celos que le durarían siempre, y con sobrada razón… pero eso… era otra historia.

Sí… Kardia le enseñó a tocar… a sentir con la piel… y ¡Qué bien se sentía!, algunas veces deseaba nunca haberse enterado, de esa manera le dolía menos cuando no estaba cerca, le escocía menos… ya sabía cómo se sentía… y le gustaba.

Kardia era la viva representación del _hímeros_(1) y para el griego, Dègel no era sino el _peitho_(2)…

Estaban en la reunión, en el Salón Maestro, con el _Strategos_, el Arconte de Acuario había llegado a la desfachatez de observar, sin perder detalle, a su compañero, sentado delante de él, a unos metros.

Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que Sage estaba diciendo… estaba perdido desmenuzando parte por parte el perfil del cretense, su nariz perfecta, sus labios carnosos, lascivos, la curva sensual de la mandíbula, la piel del cuello, el hueso en el centro, que se movía cuando tragaba saliva, su piel… su piel morena… caliente… caliente como nunca había sentido… no sólo era que el Arconte de Escorpión era en sí una antorcha humana… era que su piel le inflamaba…

Y ahí estaba él, haciéndose agua en su silla, moviéndose incómodo, moviendo las piernas, cruzándolas, descruzándolas, lo que fuese para evitar pensar en la maldita erección que tenía entre ellas y que estaba apretando contra la ropa, una erección completa, de envidia…

Tuvo que interrumpir su viaje imaginario por el cuerpo de Kardia cuando Sage se volvió a él, fingió que atendía. Y le dieron ganas de bajar la mano y congelarse la entrepierna.

El Patriarca hablaba de cosas importantes y él le ofrendaba con casi una polución inmediata, dedicada a la figura del octavo guardián. Se sintió mal, sumamente mal.

Los ojos azules del cretense se clavaron en los de Dègel, en su azoramiento… y agradecía a los dioses por haberle dado el don de detectar el pulso, los latidos del corazón… no tenía un sentido tan fino como su maestro, pero lo tenía, así fue que lo supo… que lo que tenía su _parabatai_, se resumía al deseo, a las ardides de Afrodita… el corazón se le había acelerado, como cuando…

Le hubiese gustado tomarlo por la cintura y subirlo a la mesa… o empujarlo con todo y silla para sentarse encima de él y cabalgarlo rápido, con fuerza, hasta hacerlo correrse, y que todos le vieran le daba lo mismo…

Sonrió cómplice a su compañero. Como si le dijera: "_lo sé, sé en qué estás pensando_", el francés bajó la vista, se mordió los labios… y contó los segundos, los minutos…

Qué curioso… poco a poco habían ido cayendo sus prejuicios a sus pies, primero con las escapadas a la villa, luego... cuando se hizo de aquella amante, de aquella mujer que tenía el mismo color de ojos que Kardia, el mismo color de piel… era un franco depravado… y después… ya roto el voto de celibato, lo siguiente fue él…

Fingir que nada pasaba, caminar con la molestia de la erección tratando de liberarse.

Kardia estaba muerto de la risa, como siempre, de una u otra manera, siempre se reía.

—Deja de reírte, idiota.

—Debiste levantarte para ir a los servicios y atender eso…

—Tú tienes la culpa —gruñó.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si ni te he tocado!... aunque… —se acercó para susurrarle—, en cuanto lleguemos… sí que te voy a tocar… todo, completo… es más… te voy a lamer…

Dègel tragó saliva espesa, el corazón se le desbocó y poco faltó para echar a correr por Sagitario y Capricornio para llegar más rápido, cuál atleta en la carrera pedestre para recibir la corona de laurel y ser ungido en aceites… pero más bien deseaba ser ungido en otros fluidos.

"_Bien, Acuario es más cercano que Escorpión, joder… _"

Si él hubiese sido una mujer en vez de un hombre… seguramente estaría mojada, húmeda hasta estar resbalosa y pringosa, sólo para recibirle, para acogerle en su sexo…

No tardaron mucho en estar a solas, cuando ya el último, Shion, pasó por ahí, fingieron que hablaban de algo en un libro que supuestamente Dègel le mostraba a Kardia, fingieron que no deseaban nada más que una charla intelectual.

Kardia le dirigió una mirada, la penetración inequívoca de esa mirada, misma que descubre en él hasta lo esencial de su deseo, finalmente él, el griego, es un amante, al servicio de la pasión, cuyo poder erótico nada permite presagiar, se dan cuenta de que juntos viven una locura sexual de una violencia, para ellos desconocida.

Lo empuja hasta la habitación, a la cámara privada del _thòlos_ de Acuario, y mientras lo hace, va descubriendo su piel, va apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo todo contra la ropa, el obstáculo textil, antes de que cierre las puertas tras de sí, están enganchados en un beso que busca someter, ni uno ni otro tienen tregua, ni perdón de los dioses, no ha caído el sol y ya están deseándose como locos, no importa lo que pase, más noche, también lo harán… y en la madrugada… es probable que despierten y azoten el colchón…

Para Kardia es el deseo de su cuerpo y el atractivo de su inteligencia, aunque jamás lo va a reconocer, que le gusta por eso también, por inteligente…

Las manos tibias se pierden entre la ropa del normando, le despojan de aquello que oculta su cuerpo, y si no se desprende rápido, lo rompe, ya ha pasado eso, que acaba rompiéndole la ropa, lo mismo que también le ha hecho Dègel, desgarrarle el uniforme de entrenamiento.

La piel blanquísima del normando… lo echa en la cama, ahora ya carecen de pudor, el francés se le abalanza para acabar por desnudarlo, se restriega contra su piel morena, ávido, completamente perdido, lo aprieta contra su desnudez, contra la erección que amenaza con disparar como arpón. Las manos de su amante griego le hieren, le abrazan, le dicen que es suyo, suyo como nunca será de nadie, es cierto… nunca pertenecerá a nadie, lo mismo que el griego… tampoco podrá ser de nadie más que de aquel que le cuidó.

Y mientras lo tiene encima, lo contempla, todo él, belleza única.

Luego lo acuesta, pelean un rato por quién domina a quién, hasta que Kardia acaba lamiéndolo, todo, como lo prometió, parte por parte, milímetro a milímetro, su piel sabe a algo que nunca había probado, lo muerde, lo estrecha, lo deja marcado, Dègel se retuerce gime bajito, todavía le da pena jadear con fuerza, a pesar de los años follando como posesos. Al final, no ha podido evitar gemir más fuerte cuando la lengua caliente de su amante se deslizó por entre sus piernas, devorándolo, hasta que la garganta no le dio para más, sentía como constreñía contra el paladar, como se ponía cada vez más firme, insoportablemente firme.

La piel de Kardia, tan caliente… íntimamente Dègel pensó muchas noches, que lo único que desearía para dormir, sería cubrirse a Kardia. Sólo eso. Su piel es un vicio, algo sucede que con un simple toque, lo desea, de la forma más brutal y primitiva. Es como una adicción.

Lo suelta de entre sus labios. Y antes de que diga nada, de que proteste, se sube a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, es un espectáculo divino, el de Kardia con las piernas abiertas, expuesto, cada músculo tenso, le sonríe con lujuria inaudita, voraz.

Y deja que guíe su erección hasta el templo por adorar, siempre duele, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron, además… el deseo que siente por el francés es mayor, así que vale la pena sentir que le parte el culo en dos.

Se muerde los labios, jadea… sube, baja… más rápido… al golpe de cadera del otro…

—Odio que hagas eso…

—¿Qué… cosa?

—Tan rápido… vas a hacer que…

—Eso quiero… que te corras… rápido… que te vengas… que grites…

Acaban riendo… impúdicamente… hasta el orgasmo… hasta el francés orgasmo de Dègel, hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su piel se contagió del calor que desprendía su _parabatai_.

No conforme, el normando lo jala por la cadera, lo atrae, hasta que sus piernas aún abiertas, descansan entre sus brazos, separados de su cuerpo, contra sus axilas húmedas de sudor, tiene su sexo tan cerca, su miembro ardiente, firme, y visto desde esa posición, casi desde abajo, se pregunta cómo es que todo eso le cabe dentro… se muerde los labios y se lo lleva a ellos, a la boca, como quien se lleva el bocado preciado, lo engulle, lo único que hace el cretense es asirse de la cabecera de la cama, evita moverse contra su boca, porque sabe que lo ahogaría y por supuesto que no quiere que le vomiten encima… aunque no puede controlar del todo el impulso.

Su rostro tan angelical… el Arconte de Acuario haciéndole una felación de los mil demonios, Afrodita se quedaría estúpida en comparación con la boca de Dègel, aprieta la cabecera labrada, la aprieta con fuerza, las gotas de sudor escurren libres por su piel morena hasta que cumple su cometido y el otro acaba llenándose los labios de la tibieza de su semen.

Lamió sus labios y limpió los restos, apenas una solitaria gota lánguida que se le escapo, sabía un poco salado, a veces podía detectar cuando Kardia había comido muchos cárnicos, porque sabía distinto, y cuando se daba aquellos simpáticos atracones de manzanas… el sabor era sutil… nada como cuando comía naranjas… sabía a cítricos… era un catador…

Kardia se recostó con cuidado, después se desplomó.

Ambos se sonrieron, era mucho su cinismo, era demasiado lo que sentían y no querían evitar, se preguntaban cuanto tiempo les tomaría estar uno encima del otro de nuevo, ¿quince minutos, veinte? Tal vez menos… para entonces seguramente el francés acabaría gimiendo empalado sin piedad por él… pero no importaba… abajo, encima, de lado… había descubierto su sexualidad y también lo mucho que le gustaba follar… follar con él…

* * *

><p>(1)<em>hímeros<em> – Deseo, lujuria, deseo sexual.

(2)_peitho_ – Persuasión amorosa que viene de las divinidades.


	2. Érotisme: Goût

**Summary: **Camus sabe que ha caido bajo el influjo de una fuerza avasalladora: Milo, la cuestión, que será siempre el paradigma de su vida, es el por qué de esa pasión desbordada.

.

.

.

**ÉROTISME: ****GOÛT**

(fr. Erotismo, gusto, sentido del.)

.

.

_Como consideraba que había nacido para el bello sexo, lo he amado siempre y me he hecho amar por él cuanto he podido. _

Giacomo Casanova.

.

.

Para IGR,_toujours_…

.

.

.

¿Ahora que pretexto? ¿Algo se le había atravesado… o alguien? Porque las historias de que había tenido que hacer una diligencia importante para el Patriarca, ya no se las creía, la excusa de que "se le pasó el tiempo" tampoco, lo de que simplemente se quedó charlando con Mu… ¡Tampoco! Tenía que ser realmente estúpido para creerse algo de ese abanico de excusas peregrinas…

Y muy ingenuo…

¿Para qué molestarse? Ya estaba acostumbrado, solía pasar… porque una vez que le abrió las piernas… después de un tiempo, se aburrió… o algo que no comprendía sucedió y se alejó… lo peor era que él seguía esperando, en su templo… esperaba que apareciera, aunque fuese un momento, breve, seguía dejando encendida la luz de la mesita de lectura, cerca de la cámara privada… por si en algún momento volvía… para que no se tropezara… ¡Qué miserable era pensar en eso!... y después de regodearse en su miseria… se cabreo… ¡Claro que sí!... Apretó los puños y de inmediato la temperatura en el _thòlos_ de Acuario descendió dramáticamente, en sus manos comenzó a formarse una película cristalina, brillante: hielo.

Por él, que le arrancaran la pija vivo, que se la metieran en la boca llena de mentiras y después, que Caronte le dejara ir el maldito remo en el culo… y pensaba de todos modos que eso sería un castigo menor.

¿Por qué seguía ahí con él?

Porque lo quería, pese a todo… le gustaban sus malas bromas, sus guarradas, su risa fácil, su capacidad de seducir… su belleza sin par… podía tener la puntada de enlistar una a una las cualidades hasta hacer un largo pergamino… lo quería… y también se odiaba por ello, por permitir que Milo hiciese de él un _don nadie_, un débil… un blandengue… el melio había conseguido pasarse años de lealtad, de respeto, de celibato, por salva sea la parte, aquel griego había conseguido convertir el inmaculado _thòlos_ de Acuario en un centro de diversiones, cámara de pornografías, ¿y qué había hecho él? ¡Abrirle las piernas, gustoso! ¡Cómo si fuesen las Panateneas con todo el público invitado! ¡Había pagado siglos de historia, tradición y buen nombre de los hijos de _Sadalsuud_, corriéndose como desquiciado, jadeando como ramera!

¡_Su_ ramera!

Se cabreó toda vía más, aun con todo eso… él seguía gustando de ser _su_ fulana, le encantaba… algo en Milo Kyrgiakos lo volvía loco de frenesí pasional, lo excitaba hasta el dolor… y de la misma manera lo resquebrajaba más y más.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró… vio el reloj de pulso, eran ya las 9:56 de la noche… la cena se había enfriado… se llevó la mano a la frente, retiró los cabellos pelirrojos que caían desordenados.

—Ni hablar Milo, te jodes… —sentenció.

Se levantó de la mesa y recogió el otro plato, lo dejó pulcramente acomodado en la cocina, el suyo, lo llenó con lo que había preparado. Cocinar, para él era una terapia, le gustaban los olores de los condimentos, le relajaba, y dada su quisquillosa personalidad, le entretenía decorar todo delicadamente… gesto inútil, pues de todo el jodido Santuario, Milo ni siquiera reparaba en ello.

Se rio con ironía, Aioria le hubiera repetido esa ridiculez de "_eres una buena esposa, ¿eh?_", broma que la primera vez le hizo arrojar humo por las orejas y después, le causó hilaridad. Mejor hubiese invitado al griego a cenar, no estaría solo, se habría reído de sus muchas tonterías… y al final acabaría bien cogido… porque le daba la impresión de que si Aioria se acercó a él… era para algo más que la charla casual.

Al carajo sus sueños romanticoides.

Sirvió la sopa de cebolla, metió el plato al horno de microondas, cortó una porción del lomo de cerdo con ciruelas y acomodó el guiso de verduras a un lado, luego apiló el plato mayor sobre el de la sopa, calentó todo junto para no esperar.

Recargado contra el breve desayunador cerró de nuevo los ojos, rememoró los labios del griego hijo de puta, sus labios que rodaban tan felices por su cuerpo, que lo besaban, lo mordían… luego lo lamían… tenía que reconocerle eso: que sabía lo que hacía…

El repiqueteo del horno le trajo de vuelta.

Milo por su parte se apresuraba, le restaba todavía atravesar la explanada y de ahí, escaleras arriba… se le había hecho tarde como siempre… distrayéndose en cualquier tontería, sobre todo, deteniéndose en cualquier puesto del mercado que ofreciera algo que comer en lo que llegaba… cientos de veces había bajado por ahí, y se detenía por todos lados, mientras Camus lo miraba alucinando diciéndole: "_Joder, a este paso vamos a llegar en tres días al puerto_", a lo que él se encogía de hombros y simplemente contestaba con cinismo "_si mañana morimos al menos me quiero ir a la mierda con la barriga llena_".

También era cierto que se había tomado una cerveza en cierto bar… la verdad fueron dos… o tres… y una pequeña inhalada… breve… sólo porque estaba muy campechano haciendo charla con una mesera y viéndole las tetas redondas que se asomaban por los botones abiertos de la camisa, incluso… había lanzado discretamente unas ondas cósmicas, logrando que ella entrara un poco en calor… sólo para ver sus pezones erectos a través del sujetador, botones breves y discretos…

—Es una putada subir todos estos escalones… ¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido poner un condenado elevador? Ya que vivimos anacrónicos en templos clásicos con luz, agua corriente y televisión por cable… —gimió empezando el ascenso por Aries.

Al final de cuentas acabó llegando hasta Acuario cerca de las once, y eso porque, para variar, se detuvo en leo, a charlar… cháchara absurda y gilipolleces, como siempre.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sacarse el uniforme de entrenamiento, así había bajado a la ciudad y así había vuelto a subir… se sacó las muñequeras con lentitud mientras se adentró al templo circular, las dejó tiradas por ahí, luego se quitó de encima la protección del pecho y también la dejó tirada.

Todo en silencio, todo a oscuras.

Olisqueo el aire mientras caminaba a la cocina, olía bien, como siempre que el marsellés cocinaba algo… seguramente esa noche sería una de esas en las que cenaría algo exquisito y luego se cenaría al francés… hasta que no pudiese sentarse al otro día…

Se adentró a la cocina… su plato estaba pulcramente cubierto, con una servilleta encima, cuando la quitó… se quedó perplejo… ¡Dos _hot dogs_ fríos!

—¿Qué carajos…?

—Buenas noches, Arconte Alacrán… —saludó irreverente el marsellés sorprendiéndolo por la espalda, llevaba ya puesta la pijama oscura, satinada.

—¿Esto… cenaste? —inquirió arqueando una de sus rubias cejas.

—No, la verdad es que cené otra cosa, pero como no llegaste, me acabé lo que preparé y te hice eso —le indicó, pasó de largo, abrió el frigorífico y sacó una botella de vino a medio abrir, tomo un vaso, ni siquiera una copa, lo llenó y se lo alargo.

—Estás de broma, ¿vino y esto…?

—Si no quieres… creo que por ahí en tengo un refresco sin gas…

—Noto cierto sarcasmo… —ironizó el melio mientras mordisqueaba de mala gana lo que tenía en el plato y tomaba el vaso de vino.

—Vienes cuando quieres, me coges cuando quieres… y luego te vas… déjame decirte, _mon ami_, que aquí se cena a cierta hora y después de ella… te vas a la mierda…

El rubio sonrió ante el ataque de histeria del francés, se llevó el vino a los labios, le dio un trago.

—¿También se coge a cierta hora?

Por toda respuesta le lanzó el contenido del vaso con vino que él mismo tenía en la mano, todo, el líquido granate resbaló por el rostro del griego, pillado, furioso.

Camus dio la vuelta, muy divertido, sin duda. Ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar la retahíla de maldiciones de su compañero, se refugió en su habitación, echó el pestillo y se acomodó en la cama, esperaba que se largara, y él… se haría acompañar por el porno en internet y su mano… no sería la primera vez.

—Hijo de la gran puta… ¡La puta que te parió! —gritó el melio.

Se llevó la botella que había quedado en la mesa, se la empinó en la boca, empapado como estaba fue hasta la cámara privada, aporreo la puerta, gritó… y al final, acabó perforando con su aguijón la cerradura, abrió de par en par, entró como un huracán.

—Vas a pagar por esa reparación… —murmuró Camus entornando los ojos— ¿Qué quieres?

—Cabrón… —farfulló, le dio otro trago directo a la botella, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano—, ya te desquitaste, ¿no?

—Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas… o lo que queda de ella.

—Muy bien…

En vez de irse se lanzó contra él en la cama, tratando de besarlo, a la fuerza si era necesario, y no pasó mucho antes de que el marsellés le propinara un golpe, luego dos, luego una bofetada…

Grave error…

Milo acabó riendo como loco, y luego sí que se le fue encima.

De alguna manera… se calentaba cuando lo abofeteaban… nunca entendió el por qué… sólo sucedía…

—Patético… —le escupió el pelirrojo.

Aunque para entonces el griego le sostuvo de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, con sus propias piernas separó las del otro, el francés empezó a congelar sus manos.

—Joder… déjate de pavadas…

—Quítate de encima y ve a jalártela… al fin que el que sobra en la habitación soy yo… —ladró.

Su sonrisa maligna, depravada… su sonrisa… siempre rememoraba ese gesto suyo cuando estaba excitado… cuando sabía que podía contagiar ese deseo desbordante, avasallador… se sabía irresistible, guapo… sabía que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, un rostro divino… y algo entre las piernas que hacía jadear a cualquiera…

Las mejillas y el cuello del marsellés empezaron a teñirse de un ligerísimo rubor… su propio cuerpo lo traiciona, una y mil veces, y es que el condenado melio tiene algo que lo vuelve loco, que lo hace irresistible, un solo toque basta, su sola cercanía es para enchinarle la piel.

Es el rubio quien le suelta primero, con los dedos congelados, sólo un poco de cosmos para descongelarlos, si le hubiese querido congelar de verdad, la mano se le hubiera caído… abre de golpe el saco de la ropa de cama, haciendo que vuelen los botones, Camus jadeó brevemente, porque sabía lo que le esperaba, lo que venía, cuando los dedos del rubio, sobre su pecho, frotaron sus pezones para levantarlos dolorosamente, se apiñó contra él, contar su cuerpo de Apolo.

Si hicieran un aprueba con luces especiales por su templo… se darían cuenta de que había restos de semen por todos lados, por todos los malditos rincones en los que habían follado como animales en brama…

Camus, con los pezones tensos, erguidos, se devana los sesos pensando en que es lo que quiere: que se los chupe… eso quiere… y que le chupe la entrepierna, la mera idea le excita tanto… que contrae los muslos…

Milo arde, arde como siempre por esa belleza brutal, impoluta, que se encuentra debajo de su cuerpo, su piel blanca que enrojece ahí donde toca, se entibia… esconde el rostro en el cuello, lo lame, sabe a perfume caro de diseñador, el gusto le queda amargo en la boca, respira jadeando, sus manos comenzaron a tirar hace rato del pantalón fino y de la ropa interior… para dejarlo completamente desnudo, vestido sólo por su cabello rojo, de fuego…

La imagen deja sin aliento al amante griego, cuyo cabello rubio cae por su espalda musculosa, no hace falta que Camus le desvista, él solo ya se ha ido despojando de la ropa, digno de maestría, ni Zeus Olímpico se desnudaba tan rápido delante de sus muchas conquistas.

Una oleada brutal de desenfreno les invadía.

Otra vez, Camus se detestó por ello, porque no importaba cuanto deseara ponerle un "hasta aquí", no podía, Milo era como las drogas mismas: imposible de dejar sin rehabilitación.

Por un instante mientras uno de los pezones del Arconte de Acuario, estaba atrapado entre la boca lasciva del melio, éste pensó en echarle encima de los pezones la pequeña dosis de cocaína que tenía guardada en un bolsillo oculto del uniforme… pensó en ponerla alrededor de la torturada areola y luego inhalarla… lo mismo que le había hecho una vez a Aioria… ebrios de lujuria… y a lo que el otro primero se escandalizó y luego… simplemente se dejó llevar… pero dedujo que no era buena idea, Camus probablemente se cortaría y le arrancaría el miembro, luego lo echaría medio congelado escaleras abajo…

Contra el vientre liso del francés frotaba su sexo erguido, y acariciaba el del otro, el marsellés se ceñía al cuerpo del griego para sentirlo con más intensidad, le acariciaba con los muslos abiertos, lo provocaba, lo invitaba… total, ya había mancillado su orgullo, ¿realmente importaba una vez más?

Sintió la mordida en su vientre, primero en el ombligo, luego más abajo, en el pubis, le dejaba la piel marcada y ensalivada, el sólo hecho de imaginarse lo que seguía: sexo oral… sentía que así sin más, iba a implotar y desaparecer de esa cama consumido por su voraz lujuria… afortunadamente para él, la luz estaba apagada, solo se filtraba una mortecina luz desde afuera… y es que le seguía dando reparo el estar bajo la luz así, gozando como un maldito fauno.

Sintió humedad… cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado, le habían vaciado encima la botella de vino tinto y el otro estaba ocupado lamiéndolo de su piel, embriagándose, acariciándolo, besándolo… lo que fuera, las manos no le alcanzaban para hacerle todo lo que le quería hacer.

Pronto los dos se vieron nadando y revolcándose entre un charco de vino con las sábanas húmedas, en resumen, hechos un asco…

Los labios de Milo, sus labios… su lengua, lo atrapaba, lo succionaba, lo dejaba sin aliento, si por él fuera, podría vivir así, con él chupándosela hasta dejarlo con un dolor de bolas soberbio… sus dedos, minutos atrás, se habían perdido en el interior de su cuerpo, tocando, ajusticiando, abriendo…

Sus jadeos, espasmos generados por el placer incontenible, ahorcaba entre sus dedos las sábanas de la cama, la espalda arqueada contra el colchón… ni siquiera le dio tiempo de tocarlo, de acariciarlo… cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía otra vez entre las piernas, besando sus labios, llevando el inconfundible sabor de su piel, de su sexo… volvía a hacer eso que le volvía loco… el pasearle la punta del ariete por ahí… por el lugar que ocuparía… le palpitaban las sienes… y si el condenado rubio no se lo dejaba ir ya… era capaz de arrojarlo a la cama y él mismo hacerse dar… tanto así lo deseaba, tanto así lo volvía loco… apenas lo sentía cerca y necesitaba tenerlo dentro… era como si tuviese una reacción muy peculiar a la cercanía de Milo…

Levantó las caderas para exponerle su cuerpo excitado, para invitarlo… ahogó un gemido prolongado volviendo el rostro contra la almohada, si no lo hacía seguramente todos hasta el Pireo se iban a enterar de que estaban teniendo un gran polvo.

Se hundió lento primero, lento… centímetro a centímetro, aunque la verdad es que Milo estaba deseando sodomizarlo con fuerza y a cuatro, sólo por la chistosada de la cena y por haberle arrojado el vino a la cara… claro que deseaba sacarle los ojos y bombeárselo duro... aun así se contuvo, lo suficiente para no joderlo hasta que no se pudiese sentar… mordió sus labios, ahogó su propio gemido en ellos.

Camus gemía, jadeaba, se retorcía… los muelles de la cama hacían ese peculiar sonido, como un himno órfico, el presagio del orgasmo que todo lo devastaba, el presagio del fin, la mano del melio se perdió entre ambos cuerpos para apretar entre los dedos el sexo firme de su amante, para acariciarlo, sabía cómo hacerlo, a qué velocidad… lo hace correrse, ahora están navegando entre vino, sudor y semen; acaba entonces por empotrarlo con más fuerza contra la cama, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que tiembla y ahoga a su amante con la prueba inequívoca de que ha llegado al éxtasis.

Poco a poco va perdiendo la firmeza, lentamente va saliendo de su cuerpo, ambos están tan flácidos en la cama, como sus propias _sarissas_, la habitación huele extraño, antes de acabar por bajarse de encima de Camus, el griego lame una gota de semen que se quedó atrapada en el ombligo del francés, junto a otras gotas de vino, la mezcla es rara, pero no sabe mal… mientras lo contemplaba recuperar el resuello se sintió mal por dejarlo ahí votado… pero es que… algunas veces no podía evitarlo… muchas veces… y sabía de antemano que una vez que el marsellés se durmiera, probablemente saldría de su cama antes del amanecer… lo sabía, como Ariadna sabía que Teseo no iba a volver…


	3. Érotisme: Oreille

**Summary: **El descubrmiento de su propia sexualidad se convierte en una tortura constante para Hyoga. Bajo su particular modo de ver las cosas, encuentra que no es necesario pensar mucho...

.

.

.

**ÉROTISME: ****OREILLE**

(fr. Erotismo, oído, sentido del.)

.

.

_En todo encuentro erótico hay un personaje invisible y siempre activo: la imaginación. _

Octavio Paz.

.

.

Para IGR, _tendresse...__?_

_._

_._

_._

El moscovita estaba sentado en el gran trozo de hielo que le estaba sirviendo en ese momento como asiento, por supuesto no se estaba empapando el trasero, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una pesada piel, misma que le cubría también la espalda, y caía por buena parte de la rubia cabeza, hacía frío, pero ya no lo sentía como antes, es más, su temperatura corporal era distinta, ahora estaba frío… había ido perdiendo temperatura, tal como les pasaba a todos los guerreros del hielo.

Isaac aún no salía del boquete que habían hecho para sacar algunos peces y cenar algo más consistente esa noche, Al menos Camus no los mataba de hambre, habían oído del mismo Arconte de Acuario que normalmente los caballeros de los hielos vivían en frugalidad, pero lo cierto es que el marsellés había sido bastante permisivo con ellos.

Empezaba a preocuparse por su compañero, estaba pensando que pronto tendría que meterse de nuevo al agua helada para sacarle completamente tieso… hasta que finalmente lo vio emerger del agua fría, respirando con jadeos interrumpidos, el cabello oscuro completamente adherido al rostro, se acercó hasta él llevando la otra piel en la mano, le ayudó a salir de ahí, llevaba en una mano la red con sus presas, tres peces de muy buen tamaño, le echó encima la piel y frotó sus brazos casi congelados.

—Empezaba a preocuparme —comentó el rubísimo Hyoga.

—Yo también, me estaba entumeciendo, es una jodienda aguantar el agua, además… hay corrientes, deberíamos tener cuidado —admitió el finlandés—, y alguien tiene que pescar, ya que si por ti fuera comeríamos nieve… —bromeó aun temblando.

—Ya sé… hoy no tuve suerte… —mintió, porque lo cierto era que esas incursiones al agua helada le servían para probarse a sí mismo, para aguantar lo suficiente y un día poder llegar hasta "_El Mirka_", el barco en donde su madre descansaba.

—Vale, no pongas cara de compungido —acabó riendo el otro.

—¿Una carrera? —sugirió el moscovita.

—¡Venga! ¡El último en llegar lava los platos!

Ambos rieron y echaron a correr por la nieve rumbo a la cabaña. A pesar del viento y la nieve, estaban juntos, Ostrov Yarok era sin duda el último resquicio del mundo, y hasta allá estaban ellos… aguantando el duro entrenamiento para convertirse en guerreros de Atenea y alcanzar sus sueños…

Llegaron al mismo tiempo, con todo y los empujones, las risas y de más, eran como dos críos, una vez dentro de la tibia cabaña se deshicieron de las pieles, Isaac dejó los peces en una cubeta, más tarde se harían cargo de eso… lo que apremiaba era un baño… Hyoga alistó el agua, con dedicación empezó a calentarla para luego llevarla al sencillo cuarto de baño que tenían, si es que se le podía llamar "baño".

—Ya que te has acomedido… voy primero —Isaac le enseñó los dientes a su amigo, y el otro por toda respuesta entornó los ojos.

La verdad es que a Hyoga no le molestaba eso, era su mejor amigo, uno de los pocos que tenía, o al menos con el que más había convivido, el resto de sus medios hermanos… no estuvo tanto tiempo con ellos en Japón.

Dejó los baldes de agua caliente en el baño, justo salió en el momento en el cuál Isaac entraba, se estrelló con él…

—Lo siento… —se disculpó gravemente.

—Déjalo… aunque si querías tallarme la espalda, sólo lo hubieses dicho ¡Já! —soltó la broma Isaac, ante un apenado Hyoga.

Y cuando este bajó la mirada se dio cuenta de que Isaac iba completamente desnudo… nada… no llevaba nada… sólo la toalla colgada de su hombro… d-e-s-n-u-d-o…

No pudo evitar fijarse en lo que tenía entre las piernas… su sexo colgaba entre ellas, coronado por un patrón de vellos oscuros, como su cabello. Enrojeció de golpe y salió por un lado del finlandés sin decir nada.

—Por supuesto que no, a menos claro que me quieras decir con eso que no te bañas bien —trató de bromear, trémulo.

—¡Bah! Te lo pierdes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo aún.

Hyoga se quedó recargado en la puerta que él mismo cerró para darle privacidad a su compañero… p-r-i-v-a-c-i-d-a-d, misma que él había violado observándole la entrepierna, con ojos como platos, poco le faltó para arrodillarse y pegar el rostro logrando verlo más de cerca.

La sola idea le dio un escalofrío.

—Joder, lo que me faltaba… —maldijo cuando bajó la vista a su propia entrepierna y se dio cuenta de la protuberancia que había crecido ahí, sagrada y encumbrada, cual Monte Sinaí.

Bonito se veía ahí recargado contra la puerta como si la estuviera sosteniendo, con una erección a punto de escapársele por la breve ropa de entrenamiento: lycra térmica especial, y el rostro como un tomate… amén de su muy fértil imaginación.

Se fue a la cocina a toda prisa, empezó a preparar lo que había pescado Isaac para olvidarse de la escena.

Lo curioso es que no era la primera vez que le pasaba…

Años atrás había empezado, ese maldito apéndice que le colgaba entre las piernas le empezó a torturar, primero fueron los sueños donde mil manos le acariciaban por todos los rincones, luego miles de bocas le llenaban de besos, todo terminaba con el retorciéndose de placer culpable… y ¡Oh sorpresa! Una vez que despertaba lo hacía en medio de una laguna de sus propios fluidos entre las piernas y las sábanas… sudando copiosamente, se levantaba y trataba de limpiar el desperfecto…

Después… sus ensoñaciones dejaron de ser poluciones nocturnas para convertirse en fantasías matutinas, vespertinas, acompañadas de _aquello_ duro como la roca… y su profundo azoramiento cuando Camus estaba cerca o Isaac, ¡qué vergüenza!, su maestro se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a transferir sus conocimientos, Isaac compartía su pasión por ser un guerrero a su lado, y él les pagaba a ambos ¡Completamente excitado! ¡Erecto y firme como el arco de Artemisa!

A veces no podía evitar echarle un vistazo al cuerpo de su maestro: musculoso, perfecto, cada cosa en su lugar, su rostro, que le parecía uno de los más bellos que hubiese visto jamás, incluso con curiosidad observaba al finlandés… él también tenía una apariencia estéticamente bella, más alto, menos flacucho que él, tenía un aspecto más varonil, menos infantil… Hyoga en cambio… era tan… escuálido, tan simple… ni siquiera pensaba que siendo mayor tuviese un cuerpo viril, el pobre vello que le crecía parecía lanugo de bebé, salvo la pequeña nubecilla de vello rubio que ridículamente le decoraba el pubis.

No tenía remedio.

Quiso culpar al mismo Isaac de su desgraciada y desbocada sexualidad, porque estaba tan cerca… tan a la mano… tan…

Cuando su mano se iba de viaje por las noches, entre sus muslos, se sentía morir, en especial al descubrirse pensando en su amigo mientras se masturbaba en silencio en la pequeña habitación… hasta que una noche… una maldita noche en la que no podía conciliar el sueño… unos sutiles y casi inaudibles gemidos le llamaron la atención… en la habitación contigua, que era la de Isaac, al principio pensó que se estaba volviendo loco de tanta jodida calentura.

—Atenea Niké, ¿qué voy a hacer si sigo así? Lo siguiente es que me meta un puñado de nieve ahí… —rezongó—, soy un depravado del calibre de los peores.

Se encogió en la cama, jaló la manta y se cubrió hasta las orejas… a pesar de todo acabó aguzando el oído, entonces supo que no estaba alucinando: en efecto Isaac había encontrado a bien hacerse una paja en la habitación contigua… lo cual no hizo más que avivar sus instintos… otra vez…

El segundo momento incómodo con Isaac fue dos días antes. Camus no estaba, había viajado a Marsella, su lugar de origen, al parecer a arreglar algunos papeles de propiedad… así que estaría ausente varios días, ellos dos tendrían que encargarse de comprar algunas provisiones, para ello saldrían de Ostrov Yarok hacia la Bahía Yana, en el macizo continental…

Hyoga había hecho amistad con un niño del poblado: Jakob, hijo del dueño de la tienda en donde compraban las provisiones, un niño muy simpático que le miraba con respeto y admiración por tratarse de un futuro caballero.

—Hyoga, hasta pareces importante —se burló Isaac.

—Basta, es un niño que se siente impresionado…

—Por los guerreros de Atenea, lo sé, cualquiera que se interna a Ostrov Yarok, o bien es un suicida o un caballero, es lo que dicen los de aquí… en fin, ¿terminamos la lista?

—Sí, está todo, creo…

—¿Crees? Porque no voy a volver en medio de la noche para comprar algo que se te haya olvidado… de por sí la moto casi nos deja tirados a los dos, y eso que no pesamos demasiado —se quejó.

—Sí, Isaac, está todo —admitió el rubio, repasando una última vez la lista escrita con su perfecta caligrafía.

Y luego acabaron metidos en un pequeño bar local, de buena suerte que Isaac al verse mayor no tuvo líos para meterlo ahí, aunque con la indicación de que mantuviera a su "_hermanito_" cerca… ¡Humillante!

Ni siquiera se atrevió a probar la cerveza, estaba seguro de que si le daba un trago acabaría tirado en un tris, así que se dedicó a observar todo con profundo interés… y se aburrió como los grandes cuando su amigo se dedicó a hacerle la corte a una mesera, una jovencita igual que ellos… luego desapareció con ella…

Para acabarla de joder… cuando empezó a tardar salió a buscarlo, muy pronto lo encontró a espaldas de la rustica cabaña que albergaba la taberna local, con aquella chica… que estaba de rodillas muy contenta comiéndose… aquello… se quedó petrificado observando, escondido tras los contenedores de basura, y aunque se sintió bastante culpable de estar espiando, tampoco hizo el intento por irse… hasta que Isaac tomó a aquella chica y la apoyo contra la pared para…

Era demasiado, demasiado para su imaginación, y ahora ya no podría sacarse la imagen pornográfica de aquellos dos follando… f-o-ll-a-n-d-o

El moscovita no tuvo más remedio que llevarse las bolsas a rastras y empezar a empacarlas en la moto de nieve, en lo que el finlandés terminaba _ese_ asunto, esperó en el frío, quizás así podría olvidarse de todo…

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí con ese cuchillo en la mano? —ironizó el protagonista de sus pornografías, sin darse cuenta, estaba plantado ahí en la cocina, recién bañado, y afortunadamente vestido, que para esos momentos se le hubiese ido encima, para hacerle… no estaba seguro de qué… pero algo le haría.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! Estaba distraído…

—Seguro, estabas viajando a algún lugar interesante, ¿no? —le quitó el cuchillo de la mano y continuó pelando la papa que tenía ahí.

El ruso se guardó sus conclusiones para sí mismo, su inflamada mente, por no decir ardorosa, le hacía volver una y otra vez a sus continuas ensoñaciones lúbricas y lúdicas, optó por cenar en silencio, con la vista baja evitando a toda costa cualquier contacto físico o visual con Isaac, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento podría leer el letrero luminoso que le aparecería en la frente diciendo "_me estoy pasando viajes contigo_". Isaac por su parte respeto su silencio, sabía que cuando Hyoga se hundía en aquellos hoscos mutismos era porque algo no estaba del todo bien, le dejó estar, fue todo lo que hizo.

—¿Caliento el agua? —arguyó el finlandés.

—No…

—Ufff… ¿Te piensas bañar con agua helada? —inquirió levantando una ceja.

—No me molesta…

—Como quieras…

Se levantó decidido y… acabó huyendo al cuarto de baño, no tuvo el valor de desnudarse en su habitación y luego salir en pelotas, amén de lo pudoroso que era con su propio cuerpo. Ya encerrado empezó a sacarse la ropa, comprobó que todavía estaban ahí algunos baldes con agua helada, expiando sus culpas empezó a ducharse con el agua helada, que casi no sentía de cualquier forma, con la temperatura que tenía, el agua caliente era más bien una banalidad inútil para él.

Sintió ganas de llorar por ser tan jodidamente débil.

Débil por ser tan sentimental, débil en cuanto sus capacidades, débil con su cuerpo… un fracaso.

Dejó de tallarse con la esponja cuando la piel le ardió de los tallones y había acabado enrojeciendo por la irritación. No se dio cuenta de que silenciosamente Isaac estaba ahí contemplándolo con una sonrisa de lado, para cuando abrió los ojos lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la toalla y taparse un poco.

—Vamos, te he visto más desnudo que eso —ironizó el otro.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada interesada del otro… en su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, enrojeció de golpe, como un tomate, tembló.

—No te escuché entrar, ya me apuro… —balbuceó secándose a toda prisa.

La cuestión era que Isaac no se movía del marco de la puerta, ni un ápice, cuando se sembró delante de él, esperando que le dejara pasar, acabó por jalarle del brazo, lo recargó contra la puerta de madera que crujió ante su poco peso.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—No se supone…

—Deja de jugar…

El moscovita estaba tan expuesto, tan desnudo… lo único que llevaba era la cruz del norte, regalo de su madre, sobre el pecho, y en una mano la toalla que tristemente trataba de ocultar sus impudicias, el finlandés le estaba desnudando aún más, si eso era posible, sus ojos, entre verde y azul, paseaban por su piel y le calentaban a una velocidad… impresionante.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

—Será mejor que me sueltes…

—Ni tú te has creído eso…

Era cierto, lo había dicho sin ánimos de que lo hiciera, otra vez se sintió estúpido ahí atrapado.

Isaac se acercó a su cuello, pegó sus labios contra él, se quedó un momento descansando en su clavícula, una de sus manos bajó por su hombro, para seguir andando libremente por su pecho. El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto…? —acabó por preguntar, como siempre, despatarrado, soltando lo que se le venía a la mente sin pensar.

—Te he visto… observándome… y que Atenea me asista si no es que te he visto dirigirle la misma clase de miradas lánguidas a Camus… —susurró quitándole la toalla con la que estaba tratando de cubrirse.

Cuando la dejó caer quedó completamente expuesto, su sexo ahí entre ambos, enhiesto, triunfante saludando a su compañero de armas.

No le dio tiempo de protestar, antes de que se diera cuenta la mano del finlandés se apoderó de aquel tenso arco y lo acunó en su mano caliente… caliente… como él estaba… ardiendo…

Las piernas le temblaron, un gemidillo se escapó de sus labios y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue apretar la cruz que colgaba de su cuello, con fuerza, hasta que se le clavó en la palma. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando más rápido que sus pensamientos y lo cierto es que en ese instante, ya no estaba pensando nada coherente.

Su vientre se tensaba marcando los músculos, empezaba a sudar, no sólo eso… inconscientemente había separado las piernas, ofreciéndosele, como una puta cualquiera… tampoco le estaba importando mucho ser su puta…

La respiración comienza a volverse densa, en ese pequeño cuarto de baño se estaba sintiendo asfixiado, Isaac le estaba murmurando algo en su idioma, en finlandés, no lo entendía, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada muy inocente por el tono de su voz entrecortado… y escucharlo le excitaba salvajemente.

—Por Zeus, Hyoga… deja de apretar esa cruz… me haces sentir como una especie de pecador asqueroso… —se mofó y le quitó la mano de aquel objeto… para llevarla a su pantalón…

Toqueteó por encima de la ropa el bulto prominente… se sintió de la peor calaña, y con todo, no pudo dejar de hacerlo, de apisonarlo, de masajearlo… Isaac acabó abriéndose él mismo el pantalón para liberar su miembro atrapado, el rubio bajó la vista para verlo, otra razón de más para sonrojarse… lo acarició como él mismo hacía con su cuerpo, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue eso… y aferrarse contra su cuerpo porque lo sentía tan tibio, él no estaba frío, estaba tibio, la sensación de un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo era suficiente para hacerlo desear seguir y seguir… hasta que…

La puerta acabó abriéndose en la agitación, fue a dar al piso con Isaac encima, ni siquiera les importaba, ya estaban tan entretenidos el uno con el otro que la madera del piso no parecía tan mal lugar.

Hyoga acaba por rendirse y besarlo en la boca, de algún lugar sacó fuerzas para hacerlo, nunca había besado a nadie, mucho menos a otro hombre, hunde la lengua en él, reconoce la del otro, acaban jadeando labio a labio, él tendido con las piernas abiertas y el otro entre ellas… por puro instinto levanta una pierna y abraza su cadera, el otro jadea, continua masturbándolo, inesperadamente lo suelta para frotar su sexo contra el suyo, le separa los muslos, desliza la mano hasta encontrar el lugar… hasta que uno de sus dedos se abre paso en aquel lugar tenso, primerizo, invadiendo la cavidad… para entonces el concierto de gemidos es obsceno, pero nadie los escucha… ni los escucharán… están solos en ese lugar perdido… el ruso ha encontrado algo nuevo: que le gusta eso que siente cuando hay algo dentro de su cuerpo… se empuja salvaje, intenso, totalmente sexual contra su compañero, frotándolo contra su pelvis, y el otro le corresponde de la misma forma…

Parece que lo sodomiza aunque ni siquiera lo hace, simplemente se concentran en aquellas caricias torpes, ingenuas. Osadamente las manos del ruso se abrazan a las nalgas del otro para apretarlo. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero se las guardó… quería decirle: "_Házmelo… todo, eso… hasta adentro…_", no le dijo nada y se conformó con perderse entre sus brazos, entre sus labios, entre su orgasmo medio atropellado, medio atrabancado, de la misma manera en la que poco después Isaac terminó entre los dos… mezclando su semen con el suyo, dejando un gran batidillo en la ropa, en el cuerpo de Hyoga, que debajo de él estaba desparramado como plasta, resollando, enrojecido, cubierto de sudor y con los brazos abiertos contra el piso…

Isaac lo contempló y tuvo que reír de la imagen… Hyoga mismo se contagió de aquella risa franca, observando a su compañero despeinado, su cabello rebelde estaba para todos lados, enrojecido, un poco arañado y mordido… afortunadamente Camus no llegaría pronto, porque de encontrarlos en ese estado… seguramente tendría un ataque… mientras esperaba que estuviesen entrenando… ellos estaban entrenando otras cosas…

No se dijeron una sola palabra, ni una, guardaron silencio y se quedaron un buen rato ahí tendidos en el piso, era más bien que no sabían que decirse, o tal vez era que no había necesidad de decir nada, ¿qué podían decir? ¿Gracias? ¿Lo siento? ¿Otra vez?...


	4. Érotisme: Vue

**Summary:** Desde el momento en el que se enredó con uno de los guardianes del Fuego de Prometeo: Aioria, supo que estaba perdido. Sin cordura, sin control, ahora Camus sabe que el sexo ata...

.

.

.

**ÉROTISME: VUE**

(fr. Erotismo, vista, sentido de la.)

.

.

_Porque si y porque no, a medio reproche, desnudaste también, entre la noche, la noche pequeñita de tu sexo. _

Jorge Debravo.

.

.

Para IGR, _comme le soleil._

_._

_._

_._

Camus, con el pasar del tiempo se encargó de crear un vacío a su alrededor, sus compañeros se alejaron también de él, sin disgusto, no tendrían por qué tenerlo, muchos de ellos ni siquiera intercambiaban más de dos palabras con el marsellés, los otros, los que de vez en cuando saludaba, hartos del interés fanático que dedicaba a sus lecturas de los clásicos griegos y al entusiasmo arrebatado que exigía de ellos, así como de su voluntad de poder y dominio paranoico, acabaron por dejarle a solas, lo cual agradeció.

Vacío. Eso era todo lo que tenía, rencor, dolor, celos… no cabía duda, para los menesteres sentimentales, hechos un desastre, él era el mejor, sino es que el único, hay que ver, se necesita realmente ser un estúpido para sentirse así… No hay nada que hacer. Así son las cosas.

Y al final, a él sólo le quedará ser un caballero de Atenea, ser el Arconte de Acuario que se espera que sea.

O eso es lo que había decidido hasta ese momento… hasta que se le atravesó otro de esos malditos, jodidos, desdichados y falaces griegos.

—_Je__suis foutu_…

Todos ellos sabían a una cosa: amargura. Maldijo una vez más porque en vez de haberse quedado protegido y abastecido en esa soledad, en la cual no sufriría ya ningún daño, más allá de lo irreparable que tenía entre los dedos, no pudo… no pudo resistirse a ese otro. Y bien se lo habían dicho: que los que nacían bajo el símbolo del fuego, los guerreros custodios del Fuego Sagrado, del fuego de Prometeo, todos ellos eran llamas y luz, luz de fuego. Y él habría podido librarla bastante bien, de no haber sido porque nadie le advirtió que además de todo eso… eran atractivos, magnéticos como ellos solos… que deslumbraban… que quemaban… que tenían ese magnífico poder de encender lo que tocaban.

Mentiría.

Aun sabiéndolo, habría ido a parar ahí. Otra vez. Camus, se dijo a sí mismo, delante del espejo, que era un fracaso… como hombre y como guerrero, que de nada le había servido perderse en el retiro de Ostrov Yarok, no sirvió entregarse en cuerpo y alma al entrenamiento de los aprendices…

Su nombre… ahora ya tenía dos nombres que quería borrar para siempre de sus memorias: Milo Kyrgiakos y Aioria Deligiannis. No lo sabía pero el destino se entretejía ya, desdibujándose entre los tres… por un momento Camus tuvo la esperanza de que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, no todo fuese un Infierno.

Sus pupilas azules se clavan en la imagen que le devuelve el espejo, la visión infinita de la desventura: inconexo espejismo de su tortuoso despeñar en el abismo de la existencia, descarnada, sensual… sobre todo eso, sensual…

No pudo evitar pensar en que se llega a este mundo con tres heridas, y se parte de él, con esas mismas tres: amor, vida y muerte.

El marsellés suspiró, encerrado en ese cuarto de baño de tres metros por tres, con su muro de cristal que dividía la regadera y bañera, del lavabo y del escusado… y a su vez… eso le llamó la atención: la regadera con sus muros de cristal, se podía ver a la perfección a quién estuviese ahí metido desde afuera…

—_Voyeur_…

Se llevó la mano a la frente tratando de alisar los mechones pelirrojos que componían su desordenado flequillo, sin lograr mucho, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, ciertamente el cabello era lo de menos, acabaría completamente desordenado y cuajado en sudor… era el simple hecho de estar metido en un hotel… para follar… era eso, era la turbiedad de estar en un lugar así, él, que era un Arconte del Santuario… metido en un hotel para dar y recibir placer, años atrás eso le hubiese parecido inconcebible, sucio, pero una por una fueron cayendo sus murallas de hielo hasta no quedar nada, sólo él y su propia naturaleza.

Estaba haciendo tiempo. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía abrumado y un tanto perverso, apenado.

La primera vez que lo vio merodear por ahí fue cuando tenía tal vez unos trece años, o catorce, ya había perdido la cuenta, cuando llegó al Santuario de Atenea sólo era un aprendiz… no le cayó ni mal ni bien, simplemente se limitó a aceptar que tarde o temprano sería su compañero de armas, despatarrado, peleonero, egocéntrico, muy parecido a su hermano Aioros, y cuando trató de insinuarle algo más, siendo efebos los dos, por supuesto que lo mando al demonio. Aioria no volvió a intentarlo, ni él tampoco habló de ello, después, llegó Milo, y la historia de su vida se jodió.

Tuvo que sonreír por lo irónico del asunto. Si las Moiras le hubiesen susurrado al oído lo que pasaría en el futuro, no lo creería. ¿Cómo hubiese sido posible que ese niño de tan mal genio, un cretino en potencia, y por añadidura griego, más adelante se convertiría en lo que se convirtió?

Se acercó a él justo cuando las cosas estaban a punto de quebrarlo, cuando sentía que ya no podía estar peor, cuando… deseaba con tanta vehemencia dejar de sentir dolor, dejar de amar al condenado melio… tan casual… ¿estaría esperando la casualidad de su vida?

Los dos tenían algo en común: a Milo… y unas heridas profundas abiertas por éste.

Después, todo pasó tan rápido… tan rápido… se ató al mástil en la proa para escuchar con atención el canto de la perdición.

Le gustaba su cabello castaño ondulado, normalmente rebelde, como con vida propia, pero en su desorden había cierto orden, su melena aleonada; sus ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas, intensos, nunca ocultaban nada, eran tan cristalinas sus emociones. Eso le gustaba, que no ocultara nada. Sus labios carnosos, que se curvaban sensuales en su sonrisa fácil, le encantaba esa boca que podía ser tan tierna y tan agresiva, soltaba lo mismo una guarrada que alguna palabra amable, reconfortante.

Más tarde dejó de ser un efebo cretino y… no, eso no, seguía teniendo un genio de los mil carajos, se incendiaba como pira cuando algo no le agradaba. En un punto en la historia, no supo bien cuando, se convirtió en ese hombre arrebatador, salvaje, de naturaleza epifánica. Dotado de una masculinidad absoluta.

Tragaba saliva con trabajos cuando, pasados los años, siendo ya amantes, lo veía pasear su humanidad, así sin más, sin respeto alguno a su pobre moral rota… entendía por qué Milo se desvanecía por ese hombre, entendía por qué él mismo, no podía dejarlo. Era obsceno. La forma en la que lo incendiaba sin tocarlo cuando paseaba su apolíneo cuerpo por ahí… no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, no, a discreción, la poca que le quedaba, se bebía la imagen de Aioria cubierto con la armadura dorada de Leo, con la corona dorada en su cabeza, él símbolo de la realeza de los leones, sus hombros anchos acariciados por las protecciones, lo mismo que el pecho musculoso al que él se aferraba, la curva que caía dramáticamente en su cintura rodeada de oro… y más abajo… el faldellín que ocultaba el tesoro de su intimidad, de su sexo que quién sabe cuántos otros bastiones había derrumbado antes que a él… y cínicamente pensaba: "_Que Afrodita les bendiga por haberte enseñado tan bien, y por haber llegado a mí tan diestro…_"; después sus piernas, sus perfectas, musculosas y duras piernas… los muslos excelsos, las nalgas firmes… esas que apretujaba sin ruborizarse, más oro abrazaba sus piernas… Aioria no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba por la calenturienta cabeza, o quizás el muy cabrón si tenía idea y por eso se paseaba sin decoro alguno por el Santuario…

Su sola imaginación bastaba para hacerle sentir un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

Abrió el picaporte de la puerta del baño del Hotel Thissio, salió a la habitación pequeña, privada, íntima, como un ambiente propicio para guardar secretos, y eso era lo que harían, guardar sus secretos, los más turbios, en ese paraíso de goce personal, con una vista impresionante de la Acrópolis.

Aioria tenía buen gusto, para eso y para muchas otras cosas… y cuando volvió la vista buscando a su compañero… quiso matarlo, arrancarle los ojos, la piel y salir corriendo de ahí… sospechó que iba a ser inmolado ahí.

—Serás cabrón… —farfulló, el griego estaba sentado ahí muy cómodamente en uno de los sillones, con la botella delante y una copa en la mano… y sobre la cama estaba sentado un joven… evidentemente griego, moreno, ojos oscuros, cabello castaño oscuro, más oscuro que el de Aioria.

Camus tomó la chaqueta, hasta que Aioria lo detuvo.

—¿Te vas a cortar…?

—Mi idea de probar no es _esta_… —señaló al joven que parecía imperturbable, esperaba, y era como si hubiese visto antes, mil veces, la misma escena. — Depravado de mierda…

—¿En serio? —se burló el ateniense tratando de buscar los labios furibundos del francés, y antes de poder besarlo se llevó una mordida que le hizo sangrar.

—No quiero…

—No quieres… —repitió—, pero no sabes que es lo que va a pasar, ¿o sí?

—Sea lo que sea, no quiero —dudó.

—¿Confías, aunque sea un poco, en mí?

Silencio. Silencio y una mirada de soslayo hacia el extraño que estaba ahí. Había caído en la trampa tonta, burda, infantil, y ahí estaba, sin moverse, sin salir del lugar… sin decir "no", quizás porque internamente deseaba saber qué demonios era lo que se le había ocurrido… y se odio, una vez más, por darle rienda suelta a su propia perversión.

Aioria había dejado de sujetarlo, de abrazarlo, y estaba sentado en el sillón, observando, expectante, con la copa en la mano, y los ojos clavados en él… sólo en él… mientras el extraño había encontrado a bien acariciar su perfil, dibujar las formas finas de su rostro, de sus cejas bífidas, de sus labios entreabiertos, incapaces de decir palabra alguna… no entendía, inquiría con los ojos hacia el mudo testigo, aquel griego de mierda, que estaba apostado sin mover un dedo, con una sonrisa perversa…

Pena era lo que sentía.

Vergüenza cuando el extraño lo trató de besar en los labios, y él se volvió. Besos en la boca no… eso no. Debía ser el espectáculo de la ridiculez: él ahí parado, tieso como un palo, digno de alguna comedia de Aristófanes, con la duda surcando su rostro y pensando que eso era con mucho lo más depravado que había hecho, de entre la mucha depravación que ya había en su vida con Milo y Aioria en ella.

Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sentir algo que no fuese su pulso latiéndole en las sienes… además la mirada de Aioria… y no es que le diese pena estar con él, era obvio que no, pero ser una especie de fetiche…

Un par de mordiscos breves por la piel del cuello le obligaron a cerrar los ojos, a morderse los labios, la humedad de una lengua desconocida que le estaba lamiendo mientras le abría la camisa y lo dejaba descubierto, expuesto.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de esto…? —inquirió el marsellés.

—Observarte —contestó con aquella sonrisa de lado que se le antojaba tan sensual, luego le dio un trago a la copa de _champagne_, y no sabía se le descolocaba más su tranquilidad o lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación.

—No me jodas…

Uno a uno habían ido cayendo todos sus prejuicios, lo mismo que su moral… entre los dos, entre esos dos griegos, habían abierto una puerta y le enseñaron un camino: el del placer, el del sexo… un camino por el que transitó… y dejaron esa puerta así, abierta, siempre abierta, misma que jamás se cerró, lo sabía bien… nunca, pasara lo que pasara, esa puerta se cerraría. Su propia sexualidad descubierta, burbujeante, debajo de esa aparente frialdad y autocontrol, estaba un ser sumamente sexual, ansioso, gozoso, voraz…

Esa lengua desconocida estaba acariciando su cuerpo, recorriendo su garganta, bailando sobre sus pezones, las palabras ya no sirven para poblar el mundo imaginario, el mundo de las fantasías; el extraño, del que no sabía su nombre, y tampoco le importaba, se bebía su vientre, lo ponía tenso, el estar bajo el peligro de esas caricias lo tenía confundido, fue cayendo lento sobre el colchón, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de Aioria, que no perdía detalle alguno, que parecía disfrutar de verle así, sometido al placer por alguien más…

Escuchó como abrían la hebilla del cinturón, luego el cierre, la ropa que acabó por resbalar y dejar de cubrirle. Observó el techo de la habitación, las luces estaban encendidas.

Volvió a un recuerdo años atrás… en la habitación del _thòlos_ de Acuario, donde Aioria no le dejó apagar la luz, era la tercera vez que lo hacían… exactamente la tercera, y no le dejó apagar la luz, igual que la primera vez… luz encendida, _You are my destiny_, de Paul Anka en el estéreo… besos fugaces, intensos, zalameros… y la prominente garganta de Aioria, su lengua que sabía exactamente qué hacer y en dónde: sexo oral con la luz prendida, se sentía un poco pornográfico, con todo, se recargó en los codos sobre el colchón, para observarlo, para verse a sí mismo mientras se perdía en la cavidad de su boca hasta que la nariz casi chocaba con su pubis… siempre se preguntó cómo hacía eso sin ahogarse…

Lo soltó, lo observó con esos ojos verdes que lo incendiaban al mismo tiempo que lo desnudaban.

—¿Cómo te gusta…? —inquirió lamiéndolo de nuevo.

No contestó, el marsellés se quedó mudo, volvió la vista hacia otro lado, le apenaba… le apenaba ver lo que le hacían, aunque lo gozara mucho, y le apenaba hablar de ello, enrojeció aún más. Pero eso no le importó al Arconte de Leo, volvió a su cuerpo para besar el mapa estelar de Acuario, y luego regresar hasta su sexo.

—¿Rápido? ¿Lento? —preguntó otra vez, llevándoselo a la boca, apretándolo, haciéndolo jadear, retorciéndose otra vez entre las sábanas.

—…lento primero… —fue lo único que le dijo.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces, de muchas otras, en las que le hizo decir lo que quería… le enseñó a pedir placer… a pedir lo que él deseaba, no sólo a dar, a someterse… eso le gustaba de él… que sabía dar lo mismo que recibir placer, en la misma medida… por supuesto otras veces había terminado confesando cosas que le causaban gracia saliendo de sus labios: "_más fuerte_", "_así_", "_ahí_"… sí, dio rienda suelta con él… quizás por ello, Milo se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo Camus tonto e ingenuo que conoció, había cambiado, se había vuelto más consciente de sí mismo, de su cuerpo, de su placer… ya no era tan dócil… había terminado por matar aquello que le gustaba tanto, ese Camus ya no existía más.

La tibieza de la lengua que acariciaba rincones y recovecos en su cuerpo le hizo regresar de sus ensoñaciones, eso y el gemido que se escapó de sus labios, seguido del gesto de abrir las piernas ante aquel joven que lo exploraba, volvió la vista nuevamente hacia su amante, un ligero rubor decoraba sus mejillas: estaba excitado, el muy pornográfico estaba excitado con aquel espectáculo, ambos se sonrieron.

Seguramente Aioria estaba pensando en esa guarrada que le solía decir: "_eres automático, si te toco entre las piernas, las abres…_"; Camus no pudo evitar recorrerle con la vista, sentado, tan guapo, tan galante, con el evidente túmulo no mortuorio que nacía entre sus piernas, y sólo imaginar que ahí, bajo la ropa, se escondía su sexo ardiente… bastaba para ponerlo a tope, para olvidarse de que era un desconocido quien lo estaba cachondeando, para deleite del Arconte de Leo.

—_Pécheur_... —formó la palabra con los labios, en su francés impecable.

"_Pecador… igual que yo…_", pensó en silencio, abandonándose al placer, sin ningún freno sin límite, ¿qué más daba?

Escuchó a su compañero ponerse en pie, lo sintió… todo él destilaba una energía magnética, voluptuosa, sexual, lo percibía a la perfección, le dijo algo al joven que estaba casi encima de él, no alcanzó a escuchar qué fue. La puerta de la habitación se cerró y supo lo que seguía… lo que tendría: placer y más placer.

Sus labios en su boca, luego posándose en su cuello, incluso en las axilas, haciéndole cosquillas, su lengua por la cintura… su proximidad lo erotizaba, los chirridos breves del colchón delataban sus desplazamientos por el mismo, manos y labios que se deslizaban por el cuerpo, caricias y mordiscos, se sentía morir. Los poros erizados, el escalofrío, el calor que le inundaba el vientre y luego se desparramaba por todo el cuerpo, un cosquilleo incesante por los muslos, por el ombligo… en un momento se había quitado la ropa, estaba desnudo, igual que él, piel a piel, caliente, se arqueaba contra su cuerpo sólo para sentirlo más profundo, más arraigado de lo que ya lo llevaba. Aioria apretó su pecho como si fuesen los senos de una mujer, se preguntó qué pensaría, por qué lo haría, pero no pudo seguir recapacitando en ello cuando sus dedos tensaron los pezones que contestaron de inmediato irguiéndose.

Contra uno de sus muslos sintió ese pedazo de su cuerpo, esa extensión de sus sentidos, frotándose hasta impregnarle la piel de un breve líquido pegajoso… ¿pegajoso?... cuando su sexo pasó recorriendo el camino transitado se detuvo en la entrada, dejándole una sensación untuosa… ¿Lubricante?… tortura inmisericorde, estaba por gritarle que ya, que lo hiciera, que lo dejara incrustado contra la cama o contra el piso o lo que fuera… la propulsión voluntariosa de su deseo mermaba su cordura… porque eso era: un loco, cada día un poco más.

Aioria se tendió a su lado, en la cama, lo jaló, contra él, contra su pecho, Camus le daba la espalda, lo sentía, lo podía sentir con una claridad inaudita, con los sentidos del todo exacerbados, desbordados. Entre sus nalgas su sexo resbaloso, tenso como para herirle, y él deseaba que lo hiriera, una y mil veces, su respiración en la nuca lo estaba volviendo loco, una de sus manos abrazada a su cintura, la otra acunando la flecha erecta entre los dedos, y lo único que él podía hacer era restregarse obscenamente mientras el interior de su cuerpo comenzaba a palpitar, a agitarse por sí solo, ajeno a la voluntad del marsellés, como si su carne le perteneciera a él, a ese amante griego.

Abrió los ojos un instante… y se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo del tocador, ahí, de lado, con las piernas abiertas, una de ellas levantada y casi recargada sobre la cadera de Aioria, quién yacía a su espalda, desde esa posición profana podía ver la totalidad de su cuerpo blanquísimo, el enrojecimiento producto de la excitación… y poco a poco el derrumbamiento de la muralla mientras el Arconte de Leo lo abría y lo penetraba… no podía dejar de ver, y de jadear… a su espalda aquellos ojos verdes contemplaron el mismo reflejo mientras entraba y salía de ese cuerpo, mientras lo estrujaba, lo acariciaba, lo mancillaba, sus movimientos acentuaban las necesidades de su sexo en la mano de su amante y del placer que le daba al tenerlo dentro, atrapado, apretado y casi estrangulado, conduciéndolo hacia su aniquilación segura.

Sus ojos verdes que le observaban en medio del placer… sus ojos…

Las acometidas que le impulsaban contra el cuerpo moreno, con progresiva nitidez se acoplaban, como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida, a veces sentía que se iba a romper, que Aioria lo iba a romper, pero lo cierto es que no pasaba tal cosa, no lo lastimaba y a pesar de que de vez en cuando follaban como desquiciados, siempre tenía cuidado… poseía un equilibrio entre la rudeza de su masculinidad y la delicadeza en la intimidad… entre sus bromas lascivas y sus palabras cariñosas… lo adoraba por eso…

Y de sus labios simplemente brotó: "_me voy a correr_", nunca lo había dicho, sólo nació… no era necesario más… sus espasmos casi coincidían con los espasmos de su amante, Camus desfalleció primero, escurriendo, gimiendo, después, Aioria terminó de agitarse a su espalda, hasta que la presión de su impulso se deshizo totalmente y acabó por correrse también.

Se desligaron sólo para deslizarse uno en brazos del otro, el griego fue el primero en dormir, como siempre, y el francés sintió la necesidad de permanecer en vigilia, despierto entre los sueños del sarcófago nocturno que sólo los amantes pueden ser capaces de atravesar, contemplándolo, ahí tendido a su lado, perfecto, espléndido, la desdicha insalvable de saber que acabará… que tal vez cuando haya descansado volverán a hacerlo… a hacer el amor… eso… hacer el amor… hasta el final… y luego… les amanecerá en esa habitación de hotel, y antes de que el sol esté en pleno, correrán hacia el refugio para fingir que no ha pasado nada, cuando ha pasado todo, para seguir clandestinamente con esa doble vida…

Camus sabe que eventualmente va a decir algo que ya sabe, pero que ha olvidado que sabe, o eso pretende, que le susurrará al oído: "_hazme el amor_"… porque se ha vuelto un poco loco cada vez entre sus brazos... porque se atreverá a decir esa palabra… "_amor_".

De una forma irreal, Aioria siempre fue de esos seres que estaban entre la luz y las sombras, en una frontera peligrosa, y sabía bien que con él podía ir de un lado a otro sin extraviarse, era fácil atravesar la raya, caminar a tientas, con los ojos vendados sobre la cuerda suspendida entre la cordura y la locura… era tan fácil… o eso era lo que él pensaba…


	5. Érotisme: Odorat

**Summary:** Hay alguien a quién Cristal no logra recordar del todo. En medio de los desgarradores dolores de cabeza, tiene presente una cosa: un hombre lo ha seducido, uno del que no sabe ni nombre ni procedencia.

.

.

**ÉROTISME: ****ODORAT**

(fr. Erotismo, olfato, sentido del.)

.

.

_El erotismo es la metáfora del sexo. _

Octavio Paz.

.

.

Para Yasu Altea, _long time ago_…

.

.

.

El dolor de cabeza le taladraba desde que había regresado del Santuario, ahora no recordaba por qué es que había ido a Grecia, el dolor se convirtió en su recurrente modo de vida, en su incipiente existencia, eso y el mareo que le movía el piso y le hacía agarrarse de las paredes o de lo que fuese que encontrara. A veces estaba tan desesperado por el dolor que le aturdía y que le tomaba por sorpresa, que tenía ganas de trepanarse el cerebro.

Los dedos fríos destilando una corriente congelada, ligeramente le aliviaban al contacto, la vibración que poseía, como todos los caballeros de los hielos, tenía al menos ese beneficio: el de poder usar para su beneficio la cantidad exacta de frío para aliviar algunas dolencias.

En definitiva él ya no era el mismo… lo sentía tan claro como el agua, que desde ese viaje al Santuario de Atenea, ya no era el mismo, no tenía las pruebas contundentes de cómo era eso posible, pero la percepción de que ya no era la misma persona fue una verdad irrefutable. Tuvo que reír a mandíbula batiente cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pensando.

Los ojos azules, como el lapislázuli, estaban inyectados en sangre, tétricos, enfermos. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se quedó así un momento, cerró los ojos y trató de revolver entre sus recuerdos… entre el _beep_ que penetraba desde lo más profundo de su mente hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Escuchaba una voz que le decía "_Elimínalo, y elimina a todos…_", no sabía a quién pertenecía. En medio de aquel cementerio de recuerdos rotos, estaba seguro de que antes de ese viaje, había pasado una temporada en Grecia… lo más curioso es que desconocía cómo llegó o quién estuvo… ¿Con quién estaba?

—Señor, los primeros veinticinco metros de altura de la Pirámide ya han sido edificados a la perfección —interrumpió un guardia, con visible acento de Kiev.

—Excelente…

—¿Está… bien?

—Muy bien… —contestó con tranquilidad para luego enfurecer sorpresivamente— ¿Pero qué carajo haces parado ahí? ¡Retírate! Regresa a tus actividades… —bramó.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó el joven dando la vuelta y llevando en la espalda el rifle de caza.

Cristal se retiró la corona de la armadura, dejándola a un lado de la mesa en donde estaba sentado miserablemente, los cabellos faltos de coloración, con una ligera tintura cayeron sobre la frente. Se dejó vencer en la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada ahí y la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Un sucinto chispazo, silente, se coló en su agujerada memoria, lo veía borroso, pero sí… estaba ahí: él había viajado a Atenas, antes de esa última vez, unos años antes, recordaba el Areópago, la Palestra, la Explanada de las Expiaciones, había estado en el Pireo…

Se levantó y cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería que volvieran a interrumpir su catarsis. Alcanzó la botella de whisky que estaba a la mano, y trató de localizar un vaso, pero no encontró ninguno. Se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a la botella, directo… el líquido le quemó la garganta, tuvo que aclararla antes de continuar… volvió a la silla de madera, rústica, frente a la mesa donde no había nada más que la botella, sus dedos resbalando por ella, y la cabeza apoyada ahí.

—Había ido a buscar a… alguien —se dijo en voz alta—, y me encontré con un hombre… ¡Sí! ¡Un hombre! Había una cabaña… lejos… —iba repitiendo en orden lo que llegaba a su cabeza, para no perder el hilo de esas memorias, por eso las repetía en voz alta, para armar algo y comprender—. Olía a geranio… olía también a cedro Atlas… olía a las dos cosas…

Jaló la botella y la empinó entre sus labios, el dolor punzante en la cabeza volvió… pero ahora le parecía que percibía con la nariz ese recuerdo, casi como si lo tuviese ahí mismo… desprendía el olor de esas dos cosas, de una corteza y de una flor…

—Había un hombre… sí… era un hombre… el hombre olía a eso, a geranio y cedro Atlas… ¿Un hombre?...

La garganta caliente con el último trago, pronunciaba esas palabras y a Cristal le parecía que no era él mismo quien las decía, sino alguien más.

—Un hombre… —pero era inútil, no recordaba ni su nombre, ni su aspecto, no recordaba nada, y le parecía incluso gracioso que de todo lo que podía recordar de Grecia, del refugio de Atenas, le viniera a la mente un olor y un sujeto. — ¿Por qué…?

Un tercer trago para relajarse y olvidar el estruendoso dolor que le estaba masacrando. Tenía la impresión de que… algo había sucedido, algo… ¿importante?, tal vez por eso es que le venía a la mente ese recuerdo. No veía su rostro con claridad, lo veía desdibujado, como envuelto en neblina, lo que tenía nítido… era su cuerpo, su piel morena… o eso parecía… y el olor…

¿Sería importante?

Tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa, pegó el oído a la madera para escuchar el ruido provocado por él: _toc toc toc toc_… _toc toc_… _toc_…

Ese sonido empezó a sincronizarse con la palpitación de su propio corazón, como si fuesen al mismo ritmo, y si él incrementaba la velocidad, el motor en su pecho parecía también lanzarse a la carrera.

—Tenía los ojos verdes... verdes como el prado… como las esmeraldas —aseguró.

Sus ojos estaban inertes en algún punto de una historia borrada que había sucedido años atrás, en el Mediterráneo, antes de que la voz le ordenara terminar con todos.

Lo vio… a lo lejos, caminando, tal vez con él, unos metros más adelante, en el mercado de lo que parecía ser el Pireo, le dijo algo que no entendió, sólo veía su boca moverse, hablar, reía. Cristal tenía una cámara en las manos, ¿una cámara?, ni siquiera sabía que tenía una cámara, lo habría olvidado tal vez. Caminaba tan seguro de sí mismo, tan… varonil.

A medida que iba hilando las perlas de ese collar roto, el corazón le saltaba del pecho, las normas tácitas parecieron quebrantarse, empezaba a sudar acalorado, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba aumentando por la velocidad en la que la sangre irrigaba y ese olor, ese olor que tenía tan presente…

—Había ido a buscar a Camus —fueron las palabras que susurró.

Volvió a la visión fantasmal y se vio a sí mismo en la cabaña, pero no estaba solo, con él había alguien, el mismo hombre de piel morena, estaba en su cama… ¡En su cama!, gemía, se abrazaba a esa poderosa espalda, de ese cuerpo que, si su mente fragmentada no le engañaba, pertenecía al mismo hombre que antes había visto borroso.

En Atenas se había acostado con alguien, de eso ya no quedaba duda, con otro hombre, no sabía su nombre ni su procedencia, probablemente griego, por lo que recordaba.

"_Elimínalo, y elimina a todos…_", escuchó la voz cavernosa otra vez, el dolor fue tan fuerte que le hizo aferrarse a la mesa en la que estaba. Todo parecía indicar que cada vez que algo regresaba a su mente, aquella voz y el dolor volvía, como si le impidiera que llenara el cántaro vacío.

Otro trago de whisky, esta vez más profundo, más largo, el líquido pasaba adormeciendo la boca, la lengua, el esófago.

—Quiero estar… junto a ti… —las palabras brotaron solas de su boca, parcialmente seca, se acomodó de nuevo con la cabeza en la mesa, no tenía idea de por qué había dicho eso.

Lo vio, otra vez, pero ya no estaban en una cabaña, les rodeaban columnas de mármol, arquitectura griega, era un lugar grande, cálido, como era cálida la mano que lo llevaba por ese lugar, le hablaba, le decía algo que le hizo reír, siguió caminando, por lo que parecía ser un gran templo, un recinto… al fondo había algo que brillaba, como el sol, parecía ser un animal salvaje que estaba por saltar sobre una presa imaginaria, una armadura quizás; le llevó al interior, a una parte más privada… cosas, libros, esculturas… una habitación muy grande, lujosa, algunas cosas regadas por el piso, tropezó, el hombre, el mismo hombre, lo detuvo antes de que cayera de bruces, lo empujó a la cama… la cama mullida, su cuerpo rebotó en ella, y luego, otro cuerpo hizo que se hundiera un poco más, el hombre estaba encima de él… lo besaba… lo besaba…

Cerró los ojos un momento cuando el mareo le recorrió por completo, la habitación, la mesa y la silla en donde estaba, parecían dar vueltas.

Cristal se vio, como en una película, lamiéndole la mandíbula, recorriendo ese rostro que no distinguía, el desconocido puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo a través de la delgada tela de algo parecido a una túnica… los dedos del hombre trigueño encontraron con una rapidez sorprendente los botones de los pezones, los levanta, los manipula, tira ligeramente de ellos, gime, gime entrecortadamente, cuando se ciñe a su cuerpo… sí que tiene una erección, la siente contra él, contra su cuerpo… y el hecho de que el extraño tenga una erección no hace sino ponerlo más a tope, es más… quiere tomar la extensión de ese miembro entre los dedos para acariciarla completa.

Lo siguiente que vio fue cómo le sacaba la ropa, ahora el joven que estaba con él se encontraba tendido en la cama, mientras él mismo se sacaba las prendas, que hasta ese instante notaba que era ropa griega, lo tenía ahí, desnudo, su cuerpo musculoso, tan masculino… el contraste de su piel blanca con la de él, era algo excitante.

Las manos de Cristal lo iban recorriendo, todo completo, el rostro, que no distinguía, pero presentía que era bello, como bello era ese cuerpo tendido entre seda blanca… los pezones de su amante que se tensaban mientras jugueteaba con ellos en sus labios, los mordía hasta enrojecerlos… una de sus manos ya se había apoderado de su sexo, naciente, firme, completamente erguido, reconocía el tamaño y la forma… lo reconocía tan bien porque lo había tenido dentro, desgarrándolo… y seguramente no había sido solo dos veces… su amante que destilaba fuego, olía a geranios y cedro Atlas, su piel…

—Era él… —balbuceo abriendo los ojos, como si con esa afirmación hubiese resuelto el enigma.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, en cualquier momento iba a estallar como una fruta contra el suelo.

Estaba inclinado entre sus piernas, entre sus piernas musculosas y perfectas, sintiéndose tan excitado, porque sabía lo que venía: que iba a gruñir cuando lo penetrara y luego soltaría un grito ahogado, no siente vergüenza de pensar prosaicamente, ninguna, sólo siente la urgencia de tenerlo adentro de su cuerpo… y algo cambia… es él, el hombre del olor exquisito, quien tira de su cadera, estaba a punto de llevarse su sexo a los labios, se quedó con la boca abierta mientras lo jalaba, se sintió arrastrado por encima de las sábanas… tiró de él de manera que lo acomodó al revés de como él estaba acostado, con las piernas abiertas, sus rodillas apoyadas a la altura de sus hombros bronceados, sus muslos separados… él tenía delante los muslos del otro y su sexo erecto contra el vientre plano… estaba, literal, de cabeza… se sintió tan expuesto, con las nalgas al aire, ahí empinado… como una hetaira… estaba apoyado con ambas palmas abiertas sobre el colchón, se arqueó un poco para asomarse entre los dos cuerpos... y no tuvo tiempo de protestar ni de decir nada. Vio como aquella boca pecaminosa, caliente, lo engullía por completo, se llevaba el miembro a su interior, jalándolo, asfixiándolo, gimió, una mano le tembló, y estuvo por traicionarle enviándole en picada contra los muslos de su amante…

Cristal jalaba aire de una manera casi ruidosa, los ojos teñidos de carmesí, derramados, estaban concentrados en un punto a la deriva, tenía los labios abiertos, como si quisiera decir algo que no alcanzaba a formarse coherente en la garganta. Ya no tenía fuerzas para tomar la botella, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, era como una gran convulsión provocada por la emoción que le llenaba las entrañas.

No se podía concentrar, no podía, porque no paraba de gemir, de jadear, y cuando trataba de llevarse el falo a la boca, otra vez gemía, ¿cómo hacían los demás para hacerlo al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo?, el cuerpo le temblaba y no podía sino sentir el placer que lo envolvía y casi se derramaba por todas las fibras de su cuerpo… hizo un esfuerzo, que pareció épico, lamió el cuerpo cavernoso, pasando la lengua entre suspiros, lento, muy lento, desde donde nacían los testículos hasta la parte descubierta… no tenía circuncisión… lo tomó con una mano, y rogó a todos los dioses que le dieran fuerzas para apoyarse sólo con una mano, porque de otra forma terminaría estrellándose en el colchón y en el cuerpo moreno… lo succionó despacio, hasta que la garganta no le dio para más y sintió una arcada, lo acarició con la lengua, lo rodeo, volvió a gemir con aquello metido en la boca, sentía que se ahogaba entre sus propios e incontenibles ruidos y el sexo de su amante… empujaba la cadera contra él, contra sus labios, y no le quedaba más que recibirle en la acuosa cavidad… mientras él, inconscientemente hacía lo mismo con la boca del otro…

Estaba temblando de tal manera que la botella acabó cayendo y derramando el líquido a medida que rodaba por la mesa, esparciendo el contenido hasta que incluso llegó a tocar las manos de Cristal que estaban ahí apoyadas, a pesar de la humedad no se quitó, no se movió, y aunque hubiese querido hacerlo… no podía, estaba demasiado embebido… demasiado adolorado… y perdido en un episodio sexual que ya no sabía si realmente sucedió… o es que lo estaba imaginando todo tratando de tapar los huecos infinitos de su mente.

Temblaba, con un tremor indescriptible, las gotas de sudor escurrían por su cuerpo laxo, por su piel blanquísima e iban a parar hasta la piel morena del amante griego… tenía que ser griego… no tardó mucho más, no resistía la lengua que le torturaba y las manos morenas que acariciaban sus muslos y se perdían subiendo por las nalgas para abrazarse a su cadera… hasta que finalmente se derramó entre aquellos labios de pecado en medio de un gemido ahogado, que fue rápidamente silenciado unos minutos después, cuando en la garganta se escurrió el semen tibio del miembro que tenía en la boca… le costaba pasar… le costaba lo indecible… con trabajo se deslizó de esa posición en la que estaba, para luego escurrirse de nuevo por el cuerpo… acariciándolo… hasta que llegó a sus labios y los besó… los besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello… el recuerdo fue tan vívido, tan claro… así como el rostro que se dibujó y dejó de estar disfrazado por líneas borrosas para volverse nítido… el rostro moreno, la sutileza de la mandíbula, los pómulos… la nariz recta… los ojos verdes, de un verde que nunca había visto, verde esmeralda…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas y que al contacto con la piel se volvían hielo, el punzante dolor de cabeza lo tenía aturdido, y lloraba…

"_Elimínalo, y elimina a todos…_", había dicho la voz gutural, y él había balbuceado que no, que iba a decírselo a Camus, a él… a… Aio…ria… que ellos eran leales a la orden… que no lo permitirían… pero era demasiado tarde… la voz se había quedado grabada en su mente y mucho de lo que fue se borró de golpe, todos sus recuerdos se esparcieron como polvo al viento… todo… lo había olvidado… menos ese olor a geranio y cedro Atlas… no… eso no lo olvidó, el simple olor, la memoria olfativa, había quedado ahí, intacta.

—Quiero estar… junto a ti… —eso quiso decirle y nunca se lo dijo… después, olvidó que quería decírselo.

Pero aún conservaba un último recuerdo que había escarbado entre lo más profundo de sus memorias, en la parte que nunca se pudo borrar…


	6. Érotisme: Intuition

**Summary:** Mientras las huestes de Hades se agrupan, los caballeros dorados caídos en batalla vuelven a la vida. Saga no tiene en quién confiar… salvo en uno de ellos: el Arconte de Acuario, pero Camus ya no es el que era…

.

.

**ÉROTISME: INTUITION**

(fr. Erotismo, intuición, sentido de la.)

.

.

_Simplificado el corazón, pienso en tu sexo ante el hijear maduro del día._

César Vallejo.

.

.

Para Raixander, _I found sin in them…_

_._

_._

_._

El tiempo en el Inframundo se volvía una medida imposible de contabilizar, no sé sabía a ciencia cierta si era de día o de noche, todo era tinieblas, y ellos, una horda de desarrapados, insurrectos y en pocas palabras: seres rastreros de la más baja calaña… al menos lo eran para el resto de los espectros que estaban ahí, quienes les miraban con recelo, con superioridad, con asco…

Le parecía que transcurrieron meses ahí, tenía un poco revueltos los recuerdos desde que empezó el viaje hacia el mundo de los no-vivos, cuando su cuerpo físico había muerto, Caronte… los ojos violetas de Lune que le juzgaba con sólo una mirada… que le desnudaba hasta el alma… y precisamente fue Lune quién penetró en lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos… y sonrió, maquiavélico, complacido… era como si hubiese leído todo lo que había pasado en vida, como si se burlara de todos y cada uno de sus errores desde que llegó a Grecia, procedente de Siberia… y de todos sus pecados… Camus tenía una amplia carrera en pecados, sobre todo en los carnales… se llevaría el premio y una composición mejor que la de los Himnos Órficos.

No hacía mucho tiempo que habían tenido un consenso, en secreto, todos ellos, determinaron atravesar los doce templos, uno por uno… y si alguno de los Arcontes trataba de impedir su paso para llegar a Atenea… le dejarían fuera de combate, tenían que llegar hasta la cabeza de la Orden de los Caballeros, a como diese lugar, así fuera pasando a la historia como traidores… Shion los había instado, Saga fue el primero en apoyar la gran hecatombe planeada por la cofradía.

Saga… siempre Saga… el traidor, el usurpador… su nombre jamás sería olvidado. Nunca. Yacería para siempre en los Anales como el gran conspirador.

Los ojos del arcadio, profundamente tristes, con una soledad inconmensurable, oculta por el brillo de la inteligencia de una mente maquiavélica y casi demoniaca, pero más disimulada que la de su par, Kanon, como Castor y Pólux… el templo de Géminis siempre escondía oscuros secretos, desde tiempos inmemoriales.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta, desde un tiempo atrás… porque a él, pocas cosas le pasaban desapercibidas, era parte de su quisquillosa personalidad, "_el problema es que eres francés, y de Marsella_", le dijo Milo un día, entre risas, para hacerlo cabrear, como siempre, nunca entendió bien qué quería decir con esa afirmación… y acabó aceptándola, que sí, que todo se resumía a su procedencia, mezcla gala y griega.

Saga le seguía con la mirada desde lejos, en silencio, como si deseara decirle algo y no se atreviera… le observaba, cada uno de sus movimientos, y algunas veces, casi juraría que lo que hacía era más que vigilarle… era bebérselo todo, de cuerpo completo… sentía el fuego en sus ojos, porque ese tipo de miradas, ya se las había lanzado mucho antes… cuando estaba oculto tras una máscara papal que no le correspondía, siempre se sintió incómodo en su presencia… además, esa clase de miradas elocuentes también las había visto en sus dos amantes: en Milo y en Aioria.

Camus intuía que algo no dicho y guardado celosamente estaba por ser revelado, lo percibía tácito en la piel. Aguardó… aguardó como un cazador que está por dar el disparo final al veloz ciervo… acechando, observando por la mirilla, a la distancia justa, midiendo el viento, así se sentía… ahora no sólo Saga era partícipe de ese juego extraño que había encontrado a bien jugar silenciosamente con él…

El problema era que el marsellés estaba más allá de los inocentes juegos.

Tuvo que ser un día antes de regresar al Santuario… ¿O tal vez unas horas? No lo podía saber…

Iba en busca de Shion… iba a pedirle algo… y fue cuando se percató de la misma mirada, la del arcadio, que le seguía allá a donde fuere, el francés fue mucho más hábil, y a paso veloz procuró perderle, escondiéndose entre los pasillos oscuros del Inframundo.

El arcadio apresuró el paso pero no logró darle alcance, en un momento se detuvo tratando de localizar el cosmos de su compañero, lo sentía cerca pero no lograba verlo.

—Muy bien Saga, así que estabas siguiéndome… —le dijo el marsellés en aquel griego casi perfecto en donde apenas se lograba revelar su origen francés, murmurando a su espalda.

—Que va, es solo que…

—Me sigues con la mirada, me sigues los pasos… —musitó con burla, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su bello rostro.

—Por favor —contestó el otro, con el aplomo de siempre, con su voz profunda.

—¿Y bien? Estamos solos…

—Y bien ¿Qué?

—Dímelo tú, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con ese feo hábito tuyo, _mon ami_? —los ojos azules de Camus se clavaron en las pupilas de Saga, tratando de pillarle en la puesta en escena.

Ambos se sostenían la mirada, tratando de quebrar la voluntad del otro, ambos eran dos dignos adversarios en el juego de palabras, en el estira y afloja de la tenacidad de los dos, la cuerda estaba tensa…

—Lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos, aparte del mohoso lugar, fue a ti, ¿una casualidad acaso? ¿O una bendición de las Moiras? —prosiguió el pelirrojo—. Y a partir de ahí… oculto entre las sombras, y a veces nada discreto, te has conformado con mantener tu cerco alrededor de mi… ¿Por qué? —arrojó las palabras frías, con la mirada afilada.

—Supongo que de nada sirve decir que ha sido una casualidad.

—Dices bien.

—No estoy seguro de la voluntad del resto —pronunció directamente y sin rodeos.

—_Intéressant_… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Porque eso que dices es muy ambiguo, explícate —exigió.

—Afrodita y Drake no representan ningún problema, nunca lo han representado, son buenos guerreros, obedientes mientras obtengan algo beneficioso a cambio, aunque sea nimio…

—Buenos guerreros como carne de cañón —afirmó, se acercó unos pasos más hacia el arcadio, disfrutando mezquinamente de tener su atención sobre él, mientras se movía.

—No dije eso.

—Lo digo yo… ¿Y luego?

—Shion por supuesto que tampoco es un problema…

—Shion al que casi cortaste en finas julianas con la daga…

Los ojos de Saga se incendiaron con aquellas palabras, rápido como el rayo de Zeus sostuvo el cuello de Camus entre sus dedos, apretándolo, fastidiado, lo sentía tan frágil, tan bellamente delicado, sentía su pulso y si así lo decidiera, fácilmente podría terminar con esa vida… una parte muy retorcida de él imaginó que sería interesante primero empotrarlo contra el muro y luego abrirle las piernas para hundirse entre esos muslos tan blancos… tan blancos como los imaginaba… en esas nalgas… y luego reventarle el cuello, como un cascarón de huevo…

—No te hagas el gracioso Etienne, no aprietes de más la soga, porque ciertamente tú no eres quién para juzgarme, no tú…

El marsellés soltó una carcajada, llevó la mano helada hasta la muñeca del arcadio, empezando a concentrar su vibración gélida, se mordió el labio inferior, provocándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, Saga? ¿Acaso ya no soportas la satírica crítica de un compañero, de un hermano de batalla? ¿En dónde ha quedado tu humor? —se mofó.

Por toda respuesta Saga apretó un poco más su cuello, y cuando Camus tosió le soltó, por reflejo se llevó la mano hacia la muñeca, estaba helada y casi insensible.

—Seguro que no he sido yo el único que te ha retorcido el cuello, ¿verdad? —respondió insinuante.

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Bah!

—Ahora déjate de tonterías… que para jugar a lanzar mierda todavía estás muy verde… Shura se encuentra muy… descontrolado, creo que de eso ya te diste cuenta, no se necesita ser muy listo —ironizó, y continuó como si hubiesen estado charlando una tarde veraniega en un café de Atenas—, el pobre se sigue recriminando y preguntando por qué Aioros no ha vuelto…

—Claro, como cualquier cosa, uno va por la vida asesinando a sus amigos después de charlar contigo…

—No sé si resista… combatir al resto de los Arcontes que quedan en pie en el refugio y que seguramente mostraran los dientes en cuanto lleguemos… —ignoró ese último comentario mordaz del francés.

—¿Qué es lo que estás planeando, arcadio? Habla claro…

—Llegar hasta el final…

—Eso no es una novedad —Saga le cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar que siguiera con sus comentarios irónicos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero Camus, a que vamos a tener que echar mano de todos los recursos de los que disponemos, y que no son muchos… incluso los prohibidos… Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque veo que el único que tendrá la voluntad de seguir en pie, eres tú, aunque no lo sepas… lo harás…

El francés ladeó el rostro, liberándose de la mano de Saga.

—Lo prohibido… —parafraseó—, me estás insinuando que no sólo vamos a revolcarnos en la inmundicia de la traición, sino que vamos a aderezar esto con…

—Sabes bien que los guerreros que quedan en pie… no son precisamente los más blandengues de la orden… —pronunció casual, disfrutando de la reacción de su compañero, que empezaba a descolocarse ante lo que le estaba diciendo.

Paladeo el efecto de sus palabras.

—No hay nadie más a quién le pueda confiar esto. Shura hará lo que tiene que hacer pero hay que guiarlo, los otros dos, Afrodita y Drake, jugarán sus propias cartas, Shion… nos cubrirá, amén de que otros intereses más _personales_ le llevan al Santuario—hizo sonar la palabra "personales" con cierto mohín corrosivo, refiriéndose a su antiguo compañero, a su _parabatai_, Dohko, el viejo Arconte de Libra.

—¿Y yo te parezco confiable? ¿De verdad? —Acabó riendo con cinismo— Estás jodido Saga…

—Tienes voluntad, tienes fuerza… al final tú decidiste sacrificarte como un guerrero de Atenea, en pos de tu propio alumno… así que independientemente de lo que sucedía en tu vida privada, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer… como ahora lo harás —le azuzó.

Camus tragó saliva espesa, sentía el temblor en su cuerpo, aquellas palabras habían acertado como dardos envenenados. Sin mediar palabra alguna, empujó al arcadio que era varios centímetros más alto que él, y más fuerte, contra uno de los muros, colocando el antebrazo contra su cuello.

—¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Saga?

—Que te mantengas firme hasta el final… que me ayudes a llevar la encomienda hasta a Atenea… pase lo que pase…

—Dije que lo haría ¿No?

—¿A quién venías a buscar, a Shion?

—¿Qué carajo te importa eso? —ladró el francés, atrapándolo contra su cuerpo, apretando más el brazo en su cuello.

—Ningún eslabón puede estar débil, ¿entiendes eso?, ninguno… porque de otra manera nos vamos a joder…

—¿Y por eso me sigues a todos lados? ¿Por eso me lanzas miradas incendiarias? ¿Eh, griego cabrón? ¡Como todos los putos griegos! Calientes hasta la última fibra de su ser…

—¿Y ese es el problema, Camus? —Rio divertido escuchando sus maldiciones— Te lo he dicho… necesito que me ayudes a mantener la farsa, no flaquees, pase lo que pase… noto cierta… ¿Molestia? ¿Frustración? ¿Cómo le podríamos llamar? ¿Desazón amorosa? Pues bien, ocupa eso para mantenerte en pie.

El pelirrojo le sonrió frío, gélido, con una mirada siniestra, esta vez fue más allá, así como lo tenía, perfectamente Saga podía liberarse, si así lo deseara… él no tenía la masa muscular para detenerle, ni la misma fuerza… pero no se movía, lo cual significaba que no quería hacerlo… se adhirió un poco más a él, un poco más obsceno, siseando contra sus labios.

—¿Y no te da miedo? Tal vez yo sea el eslabón débil…

—No lo serás… sospecho que la fuerza motora tiene nombre… y no has hecho más que confirmarlo… ¿O debería decir _nombres_?

Aquel juego se estaba volviendo cada vez más macabro, cada vez más difícil de controlar.

—Que interesante… no me extraña que supieras todo de todos, quiero decir, era muy cómoda esa posición tuya, la de estar oculto tras la túnica papal, observando todo, tantos años —pronunció incisivo—, cogiéndote en el trono a todo el que pasara por ahí…

Saga le devolvió una sonrisa enigmática, una que no supo descifrar el marsellés. De una forma inquietante, aprovechando la poca distancia entre ambos, pasó la lengua por la boca de Camus.

El francés empezó a bufar, pero no lo soltó, apretó aún más su agarre, estaban casi fundidos contra el muro, el Arconte de Géminis levantó la mano para quitarse el brazo que le asfixiaba, sosteniéndolo dolorosamente, pero sin escuchar una sola queja del pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ¿quieres unas cuantas verdades? Ya que estás tan… animoso de lanzarme todo a la cara…

—¿Y qué podrías decirme, que no sepa ya?

Previendo que su compañero acabara huyendo después de lo que iba a decirle, lo jaló por el brazo, retorciéndolo, intercambiando de posición, esta vez el que había chocado ruidosamente contra el frío muro había sido Camus. El caballero de Géminis mantuvo torcido el brazo del Arconte de Acuario tras su espalda, lo dominaba por completo, lo tenía arrinconado, casi con las piernas abiertas, y él, en medio de ellas, pero… a pesar de todo… Camus no se amilanó…

—Yo te hubiese querido para mí… —le confesó, mientras se abalanzaba sobre sus labios y los mordía, los ojos inyectados en sangre, estaba perdiendo el control, una vez más—, pero no me era posible… estabas fuera de mi alcance…

—¿Qué demonios estás…? —los labios del otro le hicieron dar un respingo, se volvió, y sobre su mejilla le escuchaba respirar, susurrar.

—Y luego llegó Milo… supongo que era lo más adecuado… —se acercó hasta su oído, olisqueó su cabello, su piel, una voz, un murmullo en su cabeza: "_fóllatelo_", parecía decirle—. Tú siempre lo sospechaste, que Shion ya no estaba ahí…

—Le escribí a Dohko, el me dio una pista… —el aliento de Saga no estaba mejorando las cosas, de hecho las empeoraba, el asco, el miedo, y un impulso sensual le empezaba a traicionar… por no decir que la bullente sexualidad que poseía el arcadio lo desencajaba.

—Tienes una intuición muy fina… siempre tan mordaz, como Odiseo… —separó sus piernas con las suyas, bajó la mano para retirar la protección de la _Sapuri_ de Camus, la del área genital, él mismo desprendió la suya, pudo frotarse contra él, sintiendo su sexo contra el suyo—, y Aioria… siempre tan desconfiado, sólo bastaba empujarle un poco para que descubriera todo… ¿Sabes? Lo envié una tarde a buscarte… una tarde en la que estabas furioso…

El francés se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que estaba escuchando… y recordó… cuando se encontró con Aioria, tiempo atrás, mientras él estaba furibundo por una de las trastadas de Milo…

—¡Tú lo pusiste en mi camino! ¡Tú, maldito degenerado! —la voz empezaba a temblarle, preso de la ira— ¿Por qué? —inquirió tratando de negarse a creerlo, lo que él había considerado como una casualidad… se trataba de un plan dantesco de Saga.

—Porque de esa manera me lo quitarías de encima… bastaba una mera distracción para mantener a raya a Aioria, de otra manera, muy pronto me encontraría con la espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza… en una rebelión orquestada por el hermano del traidor… —los labios de Saga se prendieron de la piel de su cuello, de la blanquísima piel inmaculada, lamió los restos de su propia saliva hasta subir por su mandíbula.

El arcadio levantó una de las piernas de Camus, con la agilidad y experiencia de los años, colocándola contra su cadera, manteniendo abiertos sus muslos, haciéndole sentir su hombría, que para esos momentos estaba más firme que el mástil del _Mauritania_, el breve gemido que lanzó el pelirrojo le hizo avanzar un poco más… el Arconte de Acuario, tan dueño de sus palabras… pero tan poco dueño de su cuerpo… el sexo de su compañero se encontraba igual de firme, igual de dispuesto.

—¡Lo usaste como una mera distracción! ¡Me usaste también! ¿A quién más? ¡A quién más! —le gritó, trató de liberarse de su agarre pero se encontraba atrapado contra ese cuerpo, luchando contra su propia excitación.

"_Fóllalo, hasta partirle el culo_", al arcadio le pareció escuchar una voz que retumbaba en su cabeza, ¿o sería simplemente él y su subconsciente que le traicionaba para justificar su libidinosa personalidad?

—A muchos, Etienne… a demasiados, la lista es larga… ahora ya no importa, al final sucedió lo que tenía que suceder… ¿Crees que realmente me importaban sus andanzas y sus enredos? ¿Sus historias de amor? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Asqueroso artero… maricón de mierda…

Saga acabó riendo de aquellas palabras, no era la primera vez que le decían eso, y sospechaba que tampoco sería la última. Soltó el brazo del marsellés, el que mantenía preso, lo abrazó por la cintura para poder deslizar las manos por sus piernas, por sus muslos, por debajo del faldellín hasta encontrar las nalgas firmes, las apretó con ambas manos, clavándole los dedos, haciendo que se restregara contra él. Preso del frenesí comenzó a moverse contra ese cuerpo, como si lo embistiera con fuerza, de un solo golpe, imaginando que lo penetraba… hasta el fondo, la excitación de aquel obsceno frotamiento y de la lucha de Camus para sacárselo de encima, que cada vez se volvía más débil, por cierto, lo estaba volviendo loco.

El marsellés dejó sorpresivamente de pelear contra él, se quedó quieto, observándolo, dejándose llevar, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, midiendo de tanto en tanto los músculos ocultos debajo de las piezas oscuras de la copia exacta del ropaje de Géminis.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó haciendo acopio de la voluntad que le quedaba, apabullada por lo que acababan de decirle y por las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Tú venías a buscar a Shion… venías a pedirle algo… —aseguró trémulo.

—Sí…

—_Quid pro quo_, tú me das algo y yo te doy algo…

—No me voy a revolcar contigo… no vas a obtener más de lo que ya obtuviste hoy… —bramó.

—No esperaba menos de ti, pero no, el intercambio de favores sexuales, no es algo que beneficie la misión —comentó pasando la lengua por su barbilla hasta acariciar los labios, delineándolos con parsimonia. — Permanece entero, es todo lo que te pido… sigue adelante y ayúdame a llegar hasta Atenea, pase lo que pase… y yo te ayudaré…

—¿Cómo?

—Sabes que enfrentarnos a todos los Arcontes dorados… será un infierno… ayúdame a quebrar la orden desde adentro, para debilitarlos, para que sea más fácil… —farfulló contra sus labios, respirando y casi robando su aliento.

—Aioria no será tan fácil…

—Le conoces muy bien… sabes que es un hijo de puta en la batalla, tanto como seguramente lo es en la cama, como su hermano, no en balde son los guardianes del Fuego Sagrado…

—No quiero dañarlo… no quiero que lo dañen. —Susurró— Una distracción, una breve distracción evitaría un enfrentamiento directo con él —sugirió en voz baja—, Shaka… él tampoco nos permitirá pasar…

—Si Shaka nos atrapa en Virgo y Aioria llega hasta ahí…

—No, debilitar a Aioria… sería acabar con Shaka —confesó, sintiéndose profundamente asqueroso de estar urdiendo la manera más efectiva de acabar con la moral de todos—. A Milo le bastará verme… para resquebrajarse… ¿Y Aries…?

—De él se encargará Shion en la Explanada de las Expiaciones…

No dijo nada más, ni una sola palabra, el dolor era tanto… tan indescriptible… que lo único palpable, y que encontró como escapatoria momentánea en medio de su eterna nevada invernal, fue asirse del Arcadio, fue hundir la lengua en el interior de su boca húmeda, para encontrar la lengua diestra que le correspondía en ese beso ávido, lujurioso, fraguado en la traición, a costa de su propio corazón, o lo que quedaba de él.

Bajó la mano, entre ambos cuerpos, apoyado como estaba con una sola pierna, y la otra rodeando el cuerpo de aquel griego, encontró rápidamente el camino entre la tela especial que cubría su cuerpo, deslizó los dedos hasta que encontraron el miembro de su compañero, lo acarició por toda la extensión, por las dimensiones deleitables de aquel epicentro de placer, acunándolo, latente correspondía a su tacto… ya antes había tocado a otros hombres, los había masturbado, y les había hecho infinidad de cosas… así que no se encontraba tan torpe, no después de haber pasado por la cama de Milo y luego por la de Aioria… la humedad de su sexo entre sus piernas, contra su ropa le incomodaba, pero había determinado que no… que no iba a revolcarse con él… al menos eso les guardaría a ellos dos… al menos eso…

Saga jadeaba, se apretaba con más violencia contra él, gemía labio a labio, en ese beso que era pura lujuria, auténtica y ardiente lujuria, el arcadio quiso hacerle lo mismo, pero no lo dejó, la realidad era que el griego quería quitarle toda la armadura, arrojarlo al piso, llevarse sus piernas a los hombros para penetrarlo una y otra vez, hasta que su pelvis chocara contra él… escucharlo gritar quedándose sin voz… quería fundirse con él y quedar grabado en sus memorias… y ¿Por qué no? Ser un punto de comparación entre sus dos amantes jóvenes y apasionados… y él, más experimentado que los otros dos… no, la mano no le bastaba.

—Te deseo… —le confesó.

—Pues te vas a quedar deseándome… porque no vas a conseguir más… ya te lo dije —cortó.

Apretó con más firmeza ese pene que le rebasaba la mano, se movió sobre él más aprisa, imaginando que la piel empezaba a tornarse de su tono rosáceo a un color más oscuro debido a la sangre que estaba irrigando, se tensaba, lo sentía moverse ligeramente contra sus dedos, respondiendo, los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada del Arconte de Géminis delataba que estaba por correrse.

Se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse inerte, como muerto de la cintura para abajo, aunque la erección estaba ahí, entre sus piernas… no iba a culminar en nada, no se iba a permitir la culminación de un orgasmo… esa era su manera de inmolarse… de fundirse en la pira funeraria de su deseo maldito… se aferró a la espalda de Saga cuando éste apretó tanto su cuerpo que sentía que lo asfixiaba, tembló, mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, al mismo tiempo que entre sus dedos la humedad escurría regándose por toda la mano, por su sexo, y entre la ropa, impregnándolo de la viscosidad del semen caliente del arcadio.

Resollaba, murmuraba cosas inconexas. El marsellés se separó despacio de él, sacó la mano que escurría de la semilla del otro, se agachó para tomar las protecciones de la armadura que previamente Saga había desprendido, colocó primero la de su compañero, y luego prendió la suya.

—Más te vale que no estés planeando otra de tus movidas intrépidas…

—¿O si no, qué?

—Te juro que te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos… aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, otra vez…

Saga sonrió y negó con la cabeza, con ironía. Si había pensado que el Arconte de Acuario era un ser sumamente enrevesado… se dio cuenta de que se quedaba corto… no había una palabra para describir a semejante hombre… no la había… envidió un poco a aquellos que habían compartido su cama, su pasión oculta, su fuego… y su amor…

Si lo pensaba detenidamente… era mejor no haber tocado antes a ese hombre, siempre acababa echando a perder lo que tocaba, y de todos modos, ¿qué futuro le hubiese esperado a Camus con él…? ¡Con él! Lo único que le hubiese dado, aparte de su material genético, habría sido una vida miserable, una existencia execrable y la eterna deshonra junto a él, subyugado a su voluntad y a sus placeres… reducido al papel de una _pornai_.

No…

No había nada a su lado…

Era mejor que con todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de sus años, ese tiempo lo hubiese compartido con quién él decidió… porque aunque Saga propicio una parte de la tragedia de Camus… el marsellés siempre fue quién eligió el camino…

**FIN**


End file.
